Total Pokemon Ultra Reboot
by Nihilego Fanatic
Summary: 30 quirky Pokemon, which includes a xenophobe, a valley girl, a inferiority complex and a guy in the closet . 2 lovely hosts. 1,000,000,000 Poke prize. Who'll emerge victorious and who's fall to the ground? Stay tune.
1. A First for Everything

This is Phanei Archipelago. A chain of islands far away from any sign of civilization. The largest island in the archipelago is one of the most lush islands in the whole Pokemon universe. It holds exotic creatures which are currently on the brink of extinction.

The camera quickly panned to the docks. A creature resembling an anthropomorphic, feminine cockroach stood on the docks. It has a thin build and is mostly white. Her name is Pheromosa, a majestic Ultra Beast, known for her speed and reflexes.z

The cockroach was dialling some numbers on her phone grumpily. She glared at the camera.

"Buzzwole, when are the contestants gonna arrive?" Pheromosa asked.

The camera then panned to another creature standing on the beach, folding its arms with a frown. The creature resembles a large, red, anthropomorphic mosquito. It has bulging muscles that appear to be made out of sacs that are filled with a red fluid that has small white bubbles rising in it. His name is Buzzwole. Another Ultra Beast known for its strength.

Buzzwole scowls at the cockroach. "How would I know? I'm just a freaking co-host!"

Pheromosa rolls her eyes. "Don't talk to me with that tone." She bats her eyes suggestively. "You know that I'm better than you in many ways."

Buzzwole furrows his brow at her. "Shut up. I'm the one that got you this show. You should be thanking me, you priss."

Pheromosa shakes her head, shushing the co-host. "Shush Buzzwole, your only purpose is to be the butt monkey."

Buzzwole just grumbles to himself as a reply.

"Ahem, I would now explain the premise of the game… after we get to know the campers! I have planned a lot of twists for this season!" Pheromosa shouted

Pheromosa then positions her hands on her hips, quickly turning towards the water. She narrows her eyes. "It seems that the first contestant is about to arrive!"

Buzzwole squints towards the direction when the cockroach was gesturing. A small boat can be made out. The boat was now nearing the shore, its passenger was on the deck, examining the island with a determined expression.

"Our first contestant is Kirlia!" Pheromosa shouted.

The boat finally reached the docks, dropping off a bipedal, humanoid Pokémon that appears to be wearing a tutu. Most of its body is white, and there are three ruffles on each hip. Beneath the ruffles, it has skinny green legs with pointed feet. Kirlia curtly bowed before the hosts.

"Like it's a pleasure to be here." Kirlia said. She looks around curiously. "Am I like the first contestant to have arrived here?"

Pheromosa nodded. "Yep. Sooooo, you'll have more time to admire me!" She posed to emphasize the admiring.

"Sweet! I'm totally feeling lucky that I might like win this game!" Kirlia shouted, ignoring Pheromosa.

Pheromosa blinks in confusion as Kirlia walked past her, mumbling to herself. "Did… she just ignore me? The great Pheromosa?!"

"The only thing great about you is your ego…" Buzzwole muttered under his breath.

Another boat then arrived. On the boat was a small, gray, rabbit-like Pokémon. It has large, gray, brown-tipped ears with pinkish fur on the inside. It has a large, gray head and large eyes with white sclera and black pupils.

Pheromosa regains her composure. "Contestant number two is the stuttering author, Bunnelby!"

The rabbit creature stepped down the boat, jotting down some notes on a notepad, muttering some words. Bunnelby ignored Pheromosa's greetings as he walked past the hostess.

"..." Kirlia said nothing.

Bunnelby was now standing next to the ballerina, continuing to jot down notes. Curiosity overwhelmed the valley girl as she peered over the rabbit's shoulder.

"Soooo what'cha writing?" Kirlia asked.

Bunnelby looks up and widens his eyes. "EEEEPPPP!" He quickly hides his notepad as he blushed in embarrassment "L-look away…"

Pheromosa giggles. "Must be writing lewd things!"

Bunnelby covers his ears. "N-no…"

Kirlia politely pats Bunnelby's shoulder. "Bunnelby, you can tell me! I'm like very trustworthy."

"Last time someone said that, they stabbed me in the back and stole my manuscript and sold it for a fortune…" Bunnelby muttered. But he smiles back at Kirlia. "Umm… it's not important…"

"Aw-" Kirlia started, but-

"NEXT CONTESTANT IS THE KEY TO A BETTER SHOW, KLEFKI!" Pheromosa loudly interrupted.

Another boat disembarked while the two contestants were conversing, dropping off its passenger before quickly passenger was a small, grayish-white Pokémon resembling a key ring with four keys on it. It has a spherical head with a white face and a small, pink oval on its forehead.

The keychain quickly frowned as she faced the island with a gulp. Panic quickly overcame Klefki as her teeth started to chatter.

"Klef-" Pheromosa interrupted but-

"AAAAAAHHHH!" Klefki shouted, floating back to the end of the dock. "COME BACK! I DON'T WANT TO STAY ON THIS LOUSY ISLAND!"

"I agree. Any island with Pheromosa on it is lousy." Buzzwole added.

"Shut it!" Pheromosa shouted.

"Umm… Klefki, was it? Like, maybe you would have fun!" Kirlia shouted enthusiastically.

Klefki floats to the ballerina with a pained expression. "Give me a situation where this is fun!"

"When the whole world is destroyed and this island is the only safe haven left…" Bunnelby mumbled under his breath.

"SEE?! NOTHING!" Klefki shouted, quickly curls up into a ball with a shudder. "I'm going to die on this island and no one is going to care…"

"Why are you here then?" Kirlia flatly asked.

Klefki rolls her eyes. "I thought that it would be a change of pace…

"See?! It was totes your own decision!" Kirlia shouted.

"… I hate this show already…" Klefki grumbled.

"AHEMMMM! CAN'T WE TAKE A MOMENT TO BASK IN MY PRESENCE!" Pheromosa shouted.

Buzzwole smirked. "No can do… they might get blind by your ugliness."

"Why did I choose you to co-host again?" Pheromosa flatly asked. But she forces a grin as another boat arrived. "OH WELL! NOT THAT IT MATTERS ANYWAY BUT OUR FOURTH CONTESTANT IS HERE! GIVE A ROUND OF APPLAUSE FOR CHANDELURE!"

A sentient chandelier with blue flames lighting up the area around her bowed politely. She quickly floated to the hostess.

"Blessed bug from another world, I am Chandelure. I am a species of the female gender." Chandelure introduced, as she closes her eyes in thought. "Before you can judge me… I am not a spiritual and divine person… I'm merely a vessel of spirits merely playing my roles in this game as a player."

Pheromosa blinks in utter confusion. "Wut?"

Chandelure sighs. "It seems… that my flames are not enough to brighten up the dim specks in this world…" Her expression darkens while chuckling eerily. "Ahem… I would have to enlighten you, bug emissary of speed… as you can see, my head is quite… filled with a lot of thoughts on the unknown." Flames dims a bit after she said that. "But… I feel that my fire would be snuffed if I stay with a dim creature such as you."

Pheromosa blinks, completely oblivious of what Chandelure meant. The sentient chandelier closed her eyes in prayer as she floated next to to Klefki, who was still rocking herself to insanity.

Chandelure opens her eyes, frowning as she noticed the panicking Klefki.

"Oh dear… the competition hasn't started yet and we have already lost someone to the side of insanity… such a pity." Chandelure said.

Kirlia furrows her brow, while whispering to Bunnelby. "I think she's very shady…"

Bunnelby weakly nodded. "Maybe… or she's just a kind person, who's misunderstood."

Kirlia and Bunnelby gaped as Chandelure casually fired a jet of fire at the panicking keychain.

"IT HURTS!" Klefkie shouted in pain.

Klefki quickly floated to the water, submerging herself to put out the flames.

Chandelure was chuckling. "Ah… combustibility… it's one of the kinks of you common mon."

"...Nevermind…" Bunnelby muttered, while jotting down some more notes.

Pheromosa shakes her head as another boat disembarked. "MOVING ON! OUR FIFTH CONTESTANT IS A STRANGE ONE INDEED! LET US WELCOME MINUN!"

This passenger walked out of the boat with a dazed expression. It was a cream-colored bipedal Pokémon with blue markings. It has a dot-like nose, and a cream-colored minus sign in the middle of its circular blue cheeks. It has long, flat ears that are mostly blue. Its limbs are stubby and digitless, and it has blue front paws. Its short tail is tipped with a blue minus sign.

Minun faced the hostess with a toothy grin. It spoke up, voice hinting that the creature was male.

"Hello there, walking tube. I rode on a three-headed Binacle to go here… strangely, it was talking gibberish…" Minun said.

"Um… Minun," Pheromosa started. "I'm not a walking tu-"

"Oh? You're actually a coat rack… sorry… but I don't wear a coat…" Minun deadpanned.

Pheromosa groans, face-palming. "Just stand with the other contestants…"

Minun blinks with a nonchalant expression. "Huh?" He turns to where the contestants are. "All… I see are baby carrots…"

"There's clearly something wrong with you." Buzzwole said while smirking. "Thankfully, Pheromosa can relate."

"MEANIE!" Pheromosa shouted.

Minun, with a dazed expression, wobbled to the other contestants, mumbling about carrots. He stood next to Chandelure, who bowed politely at him."I hope that we can b-"

"Huh? Why is a candle talking to me all of a sudden?" Minun asked.

Chandelure's eye started to twitch. "Not to be rude or anything… but I think you hit your head as a baby…"

"T-that's rude…" Bunnelby mumbled.

At that moment, Klefki emerged from the water, nearly out of breath. She quickly glared at Chandelure.

"WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!" Klefki asked.

"… you were an anomaly…" Chandelure bluntly replied.

Klefki regains her composure. "An anomaly that needs to be voted off? Ookay, I'm okay with that. I. REALLY. WANT. TO. LEAVE."

"Huh? I think I heard a Rapidash speak…" Minun mumbled.

Chandelure sighs. "This island… really needs a lot of work…"

"OOKAY! OUR NEXT CONTESTANT IS A SHOCKING CONTESTANT, JOLTEON!" Pheromosa shouted.

"Did the coat rack just… shout?" Minun asked.

Pheromosa ignores Minun's randomness as she turned to the boat that just arrived. "Okay! Let this contestant be actually sane!"

"HEY! I'm sane!" Kirlia shouted.

Pheromosa rolls her eyes. "A sane person would never ignore me…"

"Correction… an INSANE person would never ignore you. People who are actually sane, would avoid you." Buzzwole said.

Pheromosa winces as she covers her ears. "OKAY! LET'S GO BACK TO OUR CONTESTANT, JOLTEON!"

"Is it s-safe to come out now?" An unknown Pokemon asked.

Cute black eyes peaked out of the boat. A yellow quadruped mammalian creature walked out the boat with a worried expression.

"Jolteon, welcome to the island!" Pheromosa greeted.

"AUGGGHHH!" Jolteon scowled at the hostess. "DON'T TOUCH ME, YOU FOREIGN SCUM!" Her scowl slowly disappeared, making room to a weak smile. "S-sorry… I've never been to other places before…" The scowl returns. "AND I DON'T WANT TO MAKE CONTACT WITH ANYONE OF YOU!" The smile returns. "S-sorry again…"

Pheromosa blinks, slightly scared of the Eeveelution. "Are you bipolar or something?"

Jolteon ignores Pheromosa's question as she nervous padded to the other contestants.

Kirlia extended a hand at the fox, but Jolteon hisses in reply.

"…" Kirlia retracts her hand as Jolteon now stood far away from the other contestants.

Pheromosa notices another boat disembarking. "Umm… diversion from this awkward silence is our next contestant, Ditto!"

A purple blob with a blank expression walked out of the boat. Unlike the other contestants, Ditto smiled at the hostess.

"HIYA THERE! I HOPE THAT WE CAN GET ALONG! THIS IS THE FIRST TIME I'M PLAYING AS MYSELF SO I'M SHOUTING SINCE I'M REALLY NERVOUS!" Ditto shouted.

Pheromosa covers her ears with an irritated expression. "Please… stand with the others… you might break my eardrums…"

Ditto nervously nods. "Umm… did I do good with my intro… or do I need to act more natural? Did I sound superficial? Do I have to repeat it again?"

"Errrr…" Perhomosa shrugs. "It was alright, I guess?"

"… you shrugged… my intro must've been very bad if you shrugged!" Ditto panicked.

"When are the contestants going to arrive? You can't waste time talking to a pile of clay, coat rack…" Minun said offscreen.

"Did… he just call me a pile of clay?" Ditto asked.

Pheromosa shrugs. "That was Minun… he's quite confusing."

"Ookay…" Ditto said.

Ditto nervously made his way to the others, choosing to stand next to Jolteon.

"GET OUT OF MY PRIVATE SPOT!" Jolteon shouted.

"…" Ditto distances himself from Jolteon.

Another boat then arrived. This boat however, carried two passengers instead of one.

"Our next contestant is a friendship duo, who signed up for the show to bond…" Pheromosa scoffs. "How pathetic. Let's give a round of applause for Seviper and Zangoose."

The first creature to exit the boat was a female serpentine Pokemon with multiple markings on its body. Following the serpent was a bipedal Pokémon resembling a cross between a mongoose and cat with numerous deep red scar-like markings covering its body.

Pheromosa extended a hand at the new arrivals

Seviper scoffs. "Do you expect me to shake it? I don't have any hands, you dumb f**k."

"…" Zangoose nods.

Pheromosa retracts her hand, grumbling. "Kids these days…"

Seviper smirks. "Zangoose, let's go and see what kind of p**sies were accepted to this dumb show!"

"..." Zangoose nods in agreement as he follows the snake.

Zangoose and Seviper stood next to Bunnelby, who gulped nervously.

Seviper chuckles. "Don't worry. We don't bite."

Bunnelby sighs in relief. "Thank-"

"We'll just eat you whole! No biting involve!" Seviper shouted.

Bunnelby gulped as he hugged his notepad in worry.

Chandelure closes her eyes as she turned towards the two new arrivals. "Ah… two delinquents, I suppose… I can assume that you two won't be staying on this island for long…"

"Don't be rude to the talking noodle and spoon…" Minun mumbled.

Chandelure, Klefki, Seviper and Zangoose all eyed the rodent, genuinely concerned about his mental state.

"Huh? I feel… like I'm being watched…" Minun commented.

"…" Chandelure, Seviper, and Zangoose said nothing to that commented.

Pheromosa makes a spinning motion with her pointer finger around her ear "CRRRAAAAZZZY. That's what he is."

Buzzwole scoffs. "So are you."

Pheromosa rolls her eyes in irritation as another boat arrived. "MOOOOVING ON, WE HAVE OUR NEXT CONTESTANT, MACHOP!"

A male creature exited the boat with a nervous expression. He was covering his body defensively. It was a humanoid, bipedal Pokémon that has gray skin. There are three brown ridges on top of its head, and it has large red eyes and relatively flat face.

"S-stay away from me… I'm not worth your time…" Machop said.

"Duly noted." Kirlia said, before Kirlia smacks her. "OW! Stop that!"

"Ahem…" Pheromosa said, extending a hand at the humanoid.

Machop gently shook Pheromosa's hand with a nervous expression. Pheromosa nodded in content as the fighting type walked to the other contestants.

Machop's feet was shuffling nervously as he chose to stand next to Bunnelby. Bunnelby furrowed a brow as he began to jot down some notes on his notepad again.

"Umm… w-what are you writing?" Machop asked.

"He won't tell me… so I think he's not going to like tell you." Kirlia responded.

Machop sighs. "… No one tells me anything…"

"..." Bunnelby was muttering incoherently as he continued to jot down notes.

Another boat then neared the shore. It was noticeably shaking as it floated across the lake. The boat looked like it was about to sink. It finally reached the docks, dropping off a small blue elephant-like creature before quickly fleeing.

"Phanpy, welcome to the island!" Pheromosa greeted.

Phanpy was noticeably sweaty as she stuttered. She nodded to Pheromosa's greeting before croaking out a short reply.

"Hello…" Phanpy quitely replied.

"C'mon! Show some more enthusiasm!" Pheromosa shouted.

"… no…" Phanpy simply said.

Phanpy daintily walked past the cockroach, stopping as she stood next to Chandelure. Chandelure eyed the elephant wearily.

"I sense… a weird aura from within you…" Chandelure commented.

"M-must be the wind." Phanpy nervously said.

"… it's not windy…" Zangoose said.

"… umm…" Phanpy grins weakly. "Must be the body spasms then…"

Chandelure's flames brighten up a bit. "Hmmm… I suspect that you are actually the leader of a cult!"

"You're a cultist, dude." Sevpier said.

"I am not a cultist!" Chandelure argued. "I'm merely-"

"SHUT UP! MY EARS CAN'T UNDERSTAND YOU! I ONLY SPEAK ENGLISH!" Jolteon shouted.

"Pardon?" Chandelure asked.

Jolteon opens her mouth to reply but Pheromosa quickly interrupts her as another boat approached the docks.

"SHUT! ANOTHER CONTESTANT IS ABOUT TO ARRIVE! AND HIS NAME… IS… DUNSPARCE!" Pheromosa shouted.

The boat quickly dropped off a mostly yellow serpentine creature, who was donning a miffed expression. He scowled at the cast.

"More people to judge me." Dunsparce said sarcastically. "Whoopee."

Chandelure closes her eyes in thought. "So much negativity for a small creature… it's overwhelming…"

"I don't like him…" Bunnelby mumbled.

Machop nods in agreement. "S-same."

Dunsparce quickly slithered to Machop with a sneer. As he finally reached the fighting type, he chuckled stiffly.

"Are you mocking me because I'm small?! I'm weak, I already know that! Tell me something I don't know!" Dunsparce shouted.

Machop looks down at his feet. "I'm weaker…"

"Yay… it looks like even my personality is so lame… you're mocking me, right?" Dunsparce dryly asked.

Machop fidgeted his hands "W-what?!"

"You're both weak! Get over it!" Klefki shouted.

"If I could recall, I burnt you easily… I can do it again, if you want." Chandelure said coyly.

Klefki gulps, shaking her head. "No, ma'am."

"Stop threatening people, Chandelure. Like, we're all gentle beings." Kirlia said.

"I'M THE MOST GENTLE SINCE I AM WEAK!" Dunsparce yelled, sarcastically faking tears. "Hahahahaha…"

Seconds later, a helicopter was now hovering over the cast. Minun clapped his hands in anticipation while the other contestants shared a confused expression.

"ARCEUS, IS THAT YOU?!" Minun asked.

"Ahem! That's our next contestant, Persian aka the richest person in the show." Pheromosa said.

"I'm rich too…" Dunsparce dryly said, before he covers his face. "Rich in weakness."

A large tan, quadruped feline looked down from the helicopter, waving at the contestants below.

"Salutations, everyone!" The unkown feline greeted.

"Persian… errrr, please climb down." Pheromosa requested.

Persian nodded as she began to climb down the helicopter.

Buzzwole furrowed a brow at Pheromosa. "Why did you accept a rich girl to the show?"

"Shush! Don't interrupt me while I'm hosting." Pheromosa said.

Buzzwole rolls his eyes. "Yeah, right…"

Persian finally reached the ground with a sheepish grin. She looked at the contestants with a warm smile. "Umm… oh dear… I don't know what to say…"

"Ah… a familiar face…: Jolteon said surprisingly calm, before her left eye twitches. "I'm going to die…"

"Is she alright?" Persian asked, slightly concerned.

Dunsparce shrugs. "I dunno…"

"FINALLY! I REACHED THE ISLAND!" An unknown voice shouted.

A fish-like Pokémon with a relatively flat body in the shape of a heart emerged from the water with a tired expression. It weakly grinned in triumph as she began to flop on the sand.

The unknown fish quickly gags. "AAAAAK! SAND IN MY GILLS!"

"Luvdisc, welcome!" Pheromosa greeted.

Luvdisc coughs up some sand. "Ugh… I feel that this would be a hard journey for me…"

"You're a fist outta water. What do you expect?" Seviper asked.

"As long as there's no violence involved, I'm happy…" Luvdisc replied.

Kirlia sighs, crossing her arms. "Sadly… expect violence… this is a reality show after all. Violence is totally going to happen."

Luvdisc gaped at Kirlia's statement. She looked… somewhat appalled. The pink fish flopped towards Kirlia with a frown. "I would make sure that it doesn't come to that…"

Kirlia furrows her brow. "What?"

Luvdisc giggles. "Hehehehehehe…"

Luvdisc slowly flopped to Jolteon, who hissed at her. Luvdisc shook her head as she flopped away towards Persian, who nodded at her politely.

"Next contestant is a cool-headed one! Let us welcome Bergmite!" Pheromosa shouted.

A small, quadruped Pokémon resembling a small, round ice chunk, emerged from the water with a miffed expression.

"THE BOAT DROPPED ME IN THE MIDDLE OF THE LAKE! CAN'T YOU BELIEVE IT?!" Bergmite asked Pheromosa.

"I do… we read your application form… and it's not exactly… pleasant." Pheromosa replied.

Bergmite scoffs, rolling his eyes. "Whatever…"

Bergmite grumbled as he wobbled to the other contestants. Seviper furrowed a brow at him in suspicion. Kirlia, Machop and Persian all waved politely. Minun was chuckling eerily.

Bergmite stopped next to Phanpy. The elephant eyed him curiously.

"…" Phanpy begins to blush, looking away.

Seviper whispers to Zangoose. "Wow… Phanpy has poor standards in men."

Zangoose nods. "Yup…"

Minun tapped Ditto in confusion, mumbling, "Hmm? There's a rainbow forming at the end of the pancake..."

A colorful portal began to form at the end of the docks. Pheromosa stretched with a grin.

"Ah… arrivals are going to be quicker now." Pheromosa said.

Bunnelby nervously raised a hand.

"Yes, Bunnelby?" Pheromosa asked.

"Ummm… what's t-that portal for?" Bunnelby asked.

"Specifically, it's a wormhole. It would make arrivals quicker." Pheromosa replied.

"Isn't that dangerous?" Klefki asked.

Pheromosa shrugs. "Who cares? You signed waivers."

Dunsparce chuckles sarcastically. "Oh well… if someone dies through this, I'll have less opponents to battle."

Kirlia, Persian and Bunnelby all shudder at Dunsparce's morbid's words.

Persian smiles weakly. " I hope everyone makes it here alive… I can't bear to compete, knowing that some of my opponents are dead."

"We're all dead anyway…" Minun mumbled.

"Minun, stop being creepy!" Bergmite shouted.

"Sorry, ice cream sandwich!" Minun panicked, before he closes his eyes and begins to doze off.

"Ahem… okay… let's continue with the contestants' intros!" Pheromosa shouted.

Just as Pheromosa said that, a pink, ovoid Pokémon walked out of the wormhole with a cheery grin. Its hands were rubbing the egg in its belly pouch.

"Chansey, how does it feel to have a chance-y to compete in a show hosted by yours truly?" Pheromosa asked.

Chansey eyes stared at the sky as she began to think. "Errrr…" She smiles sheepishly. "It's nice, I guess."

Pheromosa smirks. "This is just the beginning! Just you wait, this show would be marvelous!"

"Keep dreaming!" Dunsparce said offscreen.

Pheromosa rolled her eyes, obviously irritated as she ushered Chansey to the other contestants.

Chansey waved at the others cheerfully. "Hello everyone~"

"Hi~ / Who are you?! / Am I talking to a hard-boiled egg? / Weeeirdo." Everyone else said.

Chansey sheepishly stood next to Luvdisc. Luvdisc cleared her throat to get the Egg Pokemon's attention.

"Huh?" Chansey asked, as she looks down at Luvdisc. "Ohhh. I thought that I was hearing things…"

"Can we be friends? Everyone else is weird… but I think you're normal." Luvdisc whispered to Chansey.

"Sure." Chansey simply replied.

"Am I not normal?" Persion mumbled.

The wormhole began to ripple as another contestant emerged from within.

The contestant was a quadruped Pokémon with light green skin and a large shell covering its back. The shell is composed of hardened soil and conforms to the shape of his body, extending from its forehead to the tip of its short tail.

"I see that most of my competition are here already…" The unknown turtle asked.

Pheromosa rubs the back of her head sheepishly. "Grotle, welcome to the island! Make yourself feel at home."

Grotle scoffs. "I don't need your pity… I can take care of myself…" Persian's eyes glimmered. "Oh my! Aren't you that rich businessman? I saw your name once in my daddy's journals."

"There are a lot of Grotle in this world…" Grotle remarked.

"Your real name, of course!" Persion shouted happily

"Errrr… keep that private, kay?" Grotel asked.

Persian nods eagerly. "Suuuure."

Grotle sighed as he walked towards the contestants, standing next to Ditto, who waved at him awkwardly. "Hi…"

"…" Grotle looks away.

"…" Ditto frowns.

"Our next contestant is about to arrive… and its…" Pheromosa said.

"The original… FLETCHINDER!" Someone shouted.

An avian Pokémon with predominantly orange and black plumage perched itself on top of the hostess' head, preening its feathers.

"Being the most original… is quite hard…" Fletchinder said.

"What?" Dunsparce flatly asked.

Pheromosa growls, reaching for the bird. "Get off my head!"

Poo on her head!" Buzzwole shouted in encouragement.

Fletchinder scoffs. "Pooing on people's heads is too cliche and so unoriginal."

Pheromosa sighed with relief. "Thank-"

"I shall pee on her head instead!" Fletchinder suddenly shouted.

Pheromosa hisses. "SCAT!"

Fletchinder rolls his eyes flying off of the hostess' head, landing on the ground next to Chansey.

Chansey smiles at Fletchinder. "He-"

Fletchinder grumbles. "I'm the one who starts the greetings, generic nice girl…"

"Verbal violence shouldn't be tolerated…" Luvdisc quietly said.

Another contestant then emerged from the Ultra Wormhole. It was a mostly purple bipedal pig-like creature.

"Grumpig… umm… welcome!"

"…" Grumpig coldly walks past the hostess

"Rude…" Pheromosa said in an annoyed tone.

The wormhole suddenly disappeared as a boat now floated at the end of the docks. Standing on the deck of the boat was a bipedal, panda Pokémon with rabbit-like features. Her body was covered with a strange pattern of markings.

"Spinda, welcome to the show." Pheromosa greeted.

"Hmmmphhh… as the only sane one on this show, I have to make sure none of you commit any crazy deeds." Spinda said.

"… you must be confused. We're the sane ones… (points at Spinda) And you're the insane one…" Chandelure commented.

Minun claps his hands. "OOHHH! THERE'S TALKING SPAGHETTI ON THE ISLAND!"

"Shut up, regular crazy guy!" Fletchinder shouted.

Kirlia weakly smiles. "Fletchinder and Minun are both… strange people to say at least…"

Spinda holds her head high to the sky. "Hmmppphhhh!"

"I may be rich… but she's far more snobby than me…" Persion said nervously.

Spinda walked like a robot to the the contestants, choosing to stand next to Dunsparce, who she considered as the second 'sanest' cotestant.

Another boat was then nearing the docks. Leaning against the railing of the boat was a large, blue, draconic Pokémon with medium-sized wings shaped like thistle leaves.

"Druddigon is our next contestant." Pheromosa announced.

Druddigon flew out of the boat, landing on the docks with a thud. He casually finger-gunned Pheromosa with a wink.

"What's a hot girl like you doing here?" Druddigon asked.

"Stand with the others." Pheromosa flatly replied.

"Wha-" Druddigon started but-

"STAND WITH THE OTHERS!" Pheromosa shouted.

Pheromosa was getting bored… the introductions was dragging on longer than expected.

Druddigon winks playfully. "Anything for you… sweetheart."

Druddigon took to the skies, landing next to Chandelure. Druddigon quickly brushed off the dust on his body compulsively. Chandelure watched him curiously.

"You… are one confusing individual…" Chandelure commented, tilting her head in confusion. "Continue to confuse me, good chap!"

Druddigon furrows his lips. "Are you flirting with me?"

"…" Chandelure quickly turns away.

"Crud." Druddigon said, face palming.

Pheromosa gestures to another boat. "OKAY! NEXT CONTESTANT ON THE HORIZON!"

The boat reached the docks rather quickly. Its passenger skipped out of the boat childishly. The passenger was a bipedal, ursine Pokémon covered in short, orange-brown fur.

"Teddiursa, are you ready to be traumatized?!" Pheromosa asked excitedly.

Teddiursa's merry demeanor quickly drops and is replaced by a cold stare.

"I won't be traumatized. I'm eighteen! I just look young… I'm not that innocent." Teddiursa argued.

"But you look so cute." Persian whispered.

"Persian… she's not cute…" Grotle commented.

"Aw. Spoilsport." Persian said.

Teddiursa quickly returned to her cheerful demeanor with a pout. "But… I don't mind being a cutie… just don't overdo it.

"Ookay… this is awkward so please stand with the others…" Pheromosa requested.

Teddiursa giggles as she skipped to the other contestants.

"Wow… she's pretty childish…" Dunsparce commented, as Teddiursa skipped past him

"It's pretty cute…" Persian said, giggling.

"PIDGEOTTO IS HERE TO WIN!" Someone shouted.

A bird crashed to the docks, scraping off the woods. The bird was a raptor-like flying type, covered with brown feathers and has a cream-coloured face. It has pink feathers on its head and a crest of pink and cream tail feathers.

Pheromosa blinks in surprise "Pidgeotto, watch out! Now… Buzzwole would have to rebuild the docks!"

Buzzwole crosses his arms. "I take offense to that…"

Luvdisc shuddered as she eyed Pidgeotto. "That… was violent to the docks…"

"Haha… what?" Pidgeotto asked.

"YOU KILLED THE DOCKS! HOW COULD YOU… YOU FIEND!" Luvdisc shouted, crying.

"Hon… calm down…" Chansey insisted.

"B-but… he killed the docks…" Luvdisc pouted.

"The docks would live…" Chansey simply said.

Pidgeotto blinked in confusing as he walked past the duo. He cleared his throat as he stood next to Ditto.

Ditto smiles at the bird. "Hi…"

Pidgeotto returns the smile. "Hey there."

Ditto smiles, contented with himself.

Pheromosa squints as another boat neared the shore.

The boat disembarked, dropping off another pair of contestants. a quadruped, mammalian Pokémon covered primarily in pale cream-colored fur with pinkish feet, ears, and tail, was clinging onto a miffed snail-like creature with a body consisting mostly of red molten lava.

"Magcargo and Sylveon! I didn't know you were friends." Pheromosa said, in a surprised tone.

Magcargo groans. "I tried to scam her back at the port… and it ended up with her tagging along with me."

"I promise not to be clingy…" Sylveon mumbled, while having a smile and clinging to Magcargo's shell harder.

"Errrr… shouldn't Sylveon be screaming in pain?" Grotle asked.

Seviper rolls her eyes. "Nah! The girl's got guts!"

"Magcargo's body temperature… can be too hot…" Grotle flatly said.

Sylveon's eyes widened in realization as she jumped in pain. One side of her body was now covered with burns. She instinctively jumped into the water, head sticking out of the water.

Magcargo sighs in relief. "Thanks… she was getting annoying…"

"Wait wait wait… dial back a bit. I think I heard you say scam…" Kirlia said.

Magcargo giggles. "I'm not a bad person. I just scam people for fun."

"Not for the money?" Grotle asked.

Magcargo gains a mischievous grin. "I'm a sociopath. I've got no pity. I just wanna see the faces of my scamees and boy are they hilarious!"

"You're… out there…" Chandelure commented.

"Awwww. A cream roll is talking to us… how nice." Minun said.

"Hehehehehehe… I don't mind winning though… extra bucks…" Magcargo said.

Persian gasps. "Oh my… you sound as if you're loaded!"

Magcargo shrugs. "Who cares?"

"I do!" Persion shouted.

"Weirdoes." Spinda mumbled, rolling her eyes.

Sylveon then emerged from the water, chilled to the bone. She flashed a thumbs-up at everyone.

Magcargo gulps. "Crud… that girl's back…"

"Maaaagcargo, can I cling to you? I promise not to be clingy." Sylveon begged.

"No…" Magcargo flatly replied.

Magcargo quickly crawled to the other contestants and by quickly, I mean slow and steady. Sylveon sighed as she faced Pheromosa.

"Can I cling on you?" Sylveon asked.

"Scat…" Pheromosa coldly replied.

"…." Sylveon sighs in defeat.

Sylveon groggily walked to the other contestants, following Magcargo. Magcargo stood next to Grumpig while Sylveon stood next to Jolteon, who began hissing at her defensively.

Suddenly, a head emerged from the sand on the beach. Luvdisc, Kirlia, Bunnelby and Machop all nearly jumped in surprise. It was a brown head sticking out of the dirt. He had a dainty

"Diglett, what was… umm… fantasdig entrance!" Pheromosa shouted.

"Lame joke…" Buzzwole dryly said.

"I'm trying!" Pheromosa shouted to Buzzwole, but she then turned to Diglett. "How was it making your way to the island?"

"It was nice… it was quite dark though…" Diglett replied.

"… nice talk." Pheromosa dryly said.

"Do you need help hosting? I'm nice!" Diglett shouted, chuckling nervously.

"You're weirding me out… just stand with the others…" Pheromosa requested.

Diglett nodded as he dug down into the dirt, emerging next to Machop, who looked spooked.

Machop smiles weakly at Diglett. "S-stop doing that…"

"Can't do!" Diglett shouted.

"…" Machop chuckles nervously.

Pheromosa cleared her throat as she faced the contestants. "The last four contestants are all on one boat to wrap up the introduction, okay?"

"Fine by me. / HI COAT RACK! / Dark specks, indeed… / Weirdos…" Everyone replied.

Like what Pheromosa said, another boat neared the shore. Unlike the previous boats, it was noticeably bigger to carry more passengers.

The boat disembarked and the passengers started to walked out. The camera panned to the first passenger.

It was purple bipedal canine Pokemon. It wore a black collar and had a short tail. It also had a prominent lower jaw. Notably, the contestant looked calmer than its species.

"Granbull!" Pheromosa shouted, before quickly shuddering "Don't hurt me… Granbull aren't exactly… peaceful creatures…"

Granbull chuckled lightheartedly, tone indicating that she was a girl. She opened her eyes and sported a calm expression on her face.

You don't have to worry." Granbull assured, before shuddering. with a frown. "I used to be a violent person… very violent…" She smiles weakly. "But… I'm pretty chill now."

"Good!" Luvdisc shouted.

Granbull flashes a peace sign. "Kay. I'll be going to the others now."

"Do that… since the second contestant is… Kricketune!" Pheromosa announced.

The camera then panned to another passenger exiting the boat.

A bipedal Pokémon with an insectoid appearance. Kricketune had a cheerful expression as he shook Pheromosa's hand violently.

"Oh my! I'm finally here! All I have to do now is…" Kricketune started, smirking and flashing a thumbs up. "Beat the competition!"

Seviper: Yeah right! You're just one itty-bitty bug!" Seviper taunted.

"Don't underestimate me…" Kricketune warned.

" said, rolling her eyes

Kricketune followed Granbull to the other contestants as the camera panned to the third passenger.

A small light-green bipedal Pokemon. It is holding roses on both hands. A red rose on one hand and a blue rose on the other. It was a Roselia. Roselia looked fidgety as she approached Pheromosa.

"Hey there. The name's Roselia and I hope that I can play this game right!" Roselia shouted excitedly.

"Be prepared then for the curveballs I would be throwing at you guys." Pheromosa said coyly.

Roselia tenses up. "I. HAVE. A. PERFECT. STRATEGY… maybe…"

Pheromosa rubs her eyes in confusion. "Wut?"

"I'll be… standing with the others…" Roselia said nervously, as she walks to the other contestants

Roselia was now standing next to Zangoose.

"Sooo… what's your game plan?" Roselia asked Zangoose.

"… go away…" Zangoose replied.

"Meep!" Roselia scampers away

The camera then panned to the final passenger and contestant to arrive on the show.

It was a quadruped, caribou-like Pokémon. A stoic expression was plastered on its face.

"Stantler, wel-" Pheromosa greeted, but-

"Hello. Goodbye." Stantler interrupted, as he walks past Pheromosa, leaving a cold air as he walked.

Pheromosa shudders. "That was so cold…"

"Karma, I guess!" Buzzwole shouted.

"Shut up because… all of the contestants are finally here!" Pheromosa announced.

"Wut? All I see are rocks…" Minun commented.

"He's weirding me out…" Luvdisc quietly said to Chansey.

Chansey nods in agreement. "Same…"

Pheromosa shakes her head. "Ahem. Everyone, please follow me. It's time for me to explain the game to you all… but we need a more… immersing setting."

Pheromosa gestures for the contestants to follow her into the woods, leaving Buzzwole alone in the beach.

"Ah… some alone time." Buzzwole said, as he puts his hands behind his head.

 **-000-**

Pheromosa and the contestants were in a new area altogether. They were in the area on top of one of the island's many cliffs. The cliff was overlooking the beach, where the docks was. There thirty stumps on the area for the contestants to sit on. There's also an oil drum, that would act as a podium for Pheromosa.

"Ahem. This area-" Pheromosa started but-

"-is where we'll hold elimination ceremony. Yada yada. Just get on with it, we already know the gist." Bergmite flatly interrupted.

Pheromosa mumbles for a moment before regaining her composure. "Ahem… but this season would be quite different in some aspects."

"Hmmm? Pray tell, what aspects differ from the original?" Chandelure asked.

"There would be ten teams of three." Pheromosa replied.

Bunnelby raises his head from his notepad, furrowing his brow. "Three m-members for each team? That sounds… small…"

"There would be… a crazy twist…" Pheromosa said. "as you can see, if your team loses a chal-"

"-lenge, you'll have to go to have an elimination." Bergmite rudely interrupted again.

Pheromosa grumbles to Bergmite. "Stop doing that! It's getting annoying…" She now weakly smiles. "Afterward… that team, now composed with two members, would have to merge with the winning team and be part of the new team… as the minority."

Roselia gasps. "Oh my… that's concerning…"

"To make it more simple, every time a team is down to two members, they would merge with the winning team. This would continue until the merge, where the teams would be dissolved." Pheromosa explained.

"That sounds easy enough…" Chandelure said solemnly

"It's not as original as me…" Fletchinder mumbled.

Persian raises a paw. "But… how are we to choose the teams?"

"A challenge!" Pheromosa shouted.

Klefki gulps. "WHAT?! I'M NOT READY… JUST LET ME LEAVE ALREADY!"

"No quitting." Pheromosa said flatly. "Oh yeah! We have outhouses on the island, which will act as the confessional for this season."

Camera pans to an open field, where a lone outhouse stood. It then panned back to the bonfire area.

"Where are we sleeping though? Are we going to sleep on the ground and… ROUGH IT?!" Klefki asked.

Pheromosa shrugs. "We only built three cabins soooo the system is… two teams of three would stay in each cabin so four teams would have to rough it."

"How do we decide which teams sleep in the cabin and which won't?" Pidgeotto asked.

Pheromosa shrugs. "We'll cross that bridge when we get there."

 **000**

\- Klefki: "This sucks! I definitely don't want to sleep outside…" Klefki faces the camera solemnly. "So vote me off first to make me suffer less…"

\- Seviper: "Zangoose is such a dummy… he thinks I'm just a friend… and he's quite silent if I'm near him… but I…" She blushes. "think of him more than a friend…"

\- Zangoose: Zangoose exhales, with a wide grin appearing on his face. "I hope no one can hear this! I love Seviper! I…" He blushes in embarrassment. "even memorized her schedule… but she thinks I'm just a friend…"

\- Bergmite: My first order of business is to find someone to lead me… then I'm set.

\- Minun: Minun blinks, with his face constricting suddenly. "Huh? Where am I? Wasn't I be supposed to be on a boat to the island?

 **000**

"Okay! Who's ready for the first challenge to determine the teams?!" Pheromosa asked.

"We don't have a choice…" Roselia replied.

"OOKAY! Follow me to the area of the first challenge." Pheromosa said, giggling to herself as she lead the contestant to another area.

 **-000-**

Pheromosa finally reached the beach, where the docks where, after getting lost for a lot of time. Buzzwole groaned as Pheromosa approached him.

"Buzzy, did you set up the first challenge?" Pheromosa asked.

"…" Buzzwole didn't respond

"You forgot, didn't you?" Pheromosa deadpanned.

Buzzwole nods sheepishly. "Pretty much…"

Pheromosa turns to the contestants with a irked expression. "There goes the challenge. Since Buzzwole here is a lazybone!"

"I take offense to that," mumbled Buzzwole, rolling his eyes.

"But how are we going to choose teams now?" Persian asked curiously.

Pheromosa closed her eyes to think before reaching a conclusion. "I'll choose ten team leaders and they'll choose their teammates."

"That's quite… anticlimactic. I expected somewhat more of a challenge…" Chandelure commented, turning to Jolteon. "Right, Jolteon?"

Jolteon nodded as she continued to tremble violently. "… FOR- sorry… AUUUUUGHHH!"

Diglett blinks. "I'm scared of Jolteon…"

"Sorr- GET AWAY, YOU FREAK!" Jolteon shouted.

"Enough said…" Diglett said.

Bunnelby, Machop and Kirlia all nodded in agreement.

Pheromosa cleared her throat to get the attention of everyone. "I have finally decided who would be the ten leaders. Please move forward if I call your names."

The contestants all listened carefully to what the hostess was about to say.

"Druddigon and Spinda, you're our first two leaders." Pheromosa announced

Druddigon and Spinda both took a step forward.

"As the sanest person, I'm an obvious choice for a leader." "Spinda said.

Druddigon winks at Pheromosa. "Thank you, sweetheart.

Pheromosa rolls her eyes. "Next leaders are Chansey, Minun and Kirlia."

Chansey nervous took a step forward. Minun looks confused as he followed suit while Kirlia smirked in triumph as she walked forward.

"Finally! Like someone realized my potential!" Kirlia shouted happily.

"Where am I though? Is this the island?" Minun asked, before sighing in relief. "I thought that I was lost for a second…"

Chansey gives Minun a confused expression. "You sound… sane for once… no offense.

Minun blinks in confusion. "Wut?"

"Ahem! Next leaders are Granbull, Grotle and Seviper." Pheromosa announced.

Seviper smirked as she slithered forward. Grotle and Granbull both calmly stepped forward.

" I promise to treat m-" Granbull said but-

"No need, Granbull. They can treat themselves." Grotel interrupted.

"But I haven't even…" Granbull sighs. "Nevermind…"

"Roasted!" Seviper snickered.

 **000**

\- Granbull: Granbull frowns, crossing her arms. "Grotle is… quite… rude… and Seviper is too… mean-spirited…" Granbull then smiles weakly. "But I'm sure we'll all get along.

 **000**

"The final two leaders are… Teddiursa and Roselia." Pheromosa announced.

Roselia giddily took a step forward and Roselia nervously followed.

"I hope this works…" Roselia mumbled.

"Yayzies! I get to build my own team… I'm overwhelmed!." Teddiursa shouted with glee.

Pheromosa clasps her hands in anticipation. "Now that the leaders have been decided. It's time to determine your teammates! The order of choosing would be the same order I chose you all so Spinda gets first pick.

Spinda smirks as she turns to face the remaining contestants. "Naturally. Hmmm… I choose… Stantler. He's quiet… so perhaps, he's sane… like me…"

Stantler nonchalantly trotted to Spinda without a word.

Spinda frowns. "Hmm… maybe I was wrong…"

"Druddigon, you're up next." Pheromosa said.

"Can I choose you?" Druddigon asked flirtily.

"No." Pheromosa flatly said.

Druddigon sighed as he faced the remaining contestants. He squinted with a frown.

Druddigon points at Chandelure. "I choose Chandelure. She seems… strong enough…"

Chandelure floats to Druddigon. "I sense some… unsurety in your tone… I hope that you made the right choice…"

Druddigon shrugged. "Nah."

Chandelure sighed as she began to mutter incantations.

"Egg girl, you're next." Pheromosa said.

Chansey frowns. "I'm not an egg girl…"

Pheromosa rolls her eyes. "Whatever."

Chansey shook her head as she faced the contestants.

"Luvdisc, my friend!" Chansey shouted.

Luvdisc grinned as she flopped towards the Egg Pokemon.

"We're like a anti-violence protest group!" Luvdisc shouted. "Let us spread peace and diminish this island's crime rate!"

Chansey nods with a small smile. "You could say it like that…"

Minun went next… and the rodent looked confused as he didn't know anyone of the other other remaining contestants.

"Wut? Who are you people?! Are you my competition?!" Minun asked, panicking.

"You were here during the introduction, dude." Pheromosa replied flatly.

"I was? Sorry P-Pheromosa, it must've slipped off my mind." Minun said.

Pheromosa blinked in confusion. Minun never called her by her name before… something was off… Pheromosa shrugged. It was just the first day.

Minun nervously faced the remaining contestants.

"Errrr… that firebird?" Minun picked.

Fletchinder smirked as he took to the skies, landing next to Minun.

"My originality would help us win!" Fletchinder shouted.

Minun rubs the back of his head sheepishly "Okay?"

 **000**

\- Minun: Minun looked noticeably paler than usual. "Crud! Did it happen… again?" Minun tilts his head in confusion. "Did I mention a unicorn?

\- Fletchinder: Fletchinder smirks. "Minun became sane after interacting with me… it's a feat meant to be known by all!"

 **000**

Kirlia went next to choose.

Kirlia points at Machop with a determined expression. "I choose Machop! He looks strong!"

Machop looks surprised as he walked to Kirlia. "T-thanks… no one else has said that before…

Kirlia giggles. "Don't mention it."

Machop sighs, head drooping down a bit. "I'm just too weak… I might drag down the team…

Kirlia pats Machop's shoulder with a smile. "Machop… don't give a f**k about what others think about you."

"…" Machop sighs longingly.

Granbull went next in the choosing process.

"I would choose…" Granbull points at Kricketune. "You!"

Kricketune smiled as he approached the bulldog. He was relieved to be on the same team as a competent player in his eyes.

"Thanks for choosing me… the other leaders are quite… worrisome…" Kricketune said.

Granbull smiles a genuine smile. "Don't worry."

"…" Kricketune frowns.

 **000**

\- Kricketune: Kricketune crossing his feelers. "Granbull is a pansy… and not the good kind!"

 **000**

Grotle was the next leader to choose.

"Persian, I want you on my team…" Grotle chos.

Persian giggled as she approached the land turtle.

"Thank you for choosing me. I promise not to disappoint." Persian said to Grotle.

Grotle rolls his eyes. "You better."

 **000**

\- Persian: Persian giggles nervously. "I'm not exactly good with challenges… because… back at home, a servant usually does it all for me…" She smiles sheepishly. "B-but I'll try…

\- Grotle: Grotle's face lacks any emotion. "Persian is naive…" But a strange smirk breached his features. "which means she's exploitable."

 **000**

"Sevi-" Pheromosa started but-

"ZANGOOSE, COME TO ME!" Seviper screamed.

Zangoose nonchalantly walked to the serpent. Pheromosa frowned, crossing her arms.

"Roselia… you're next…" Pheromosa said.

Roselia nodded as she examined the remaining contestants.

"Errrr… I'll take Bergmite." Roselia picked.

About time!" Bergmite shouted, as he slowly walks to Roselia.

"Teddiursa's next then we go back to Spinda." Pheromosa said.

Teddiursa nods as she faced the remaining eleven contestants. "Errr… this is quite difficult but… I choose… Grumpig. I feel that he would be an asset for the team."

"…" Grumpig silently walks to Teddiursa, mumbling incoherently.

Teddiursa furrowed a brow suspiciously at the pig before looking away.

"My turn again! I choose Magcargo!" Spinda shouted.

Magcargo winked at Spinda as she slowly crawled to her. "Coooool!"

"We'll be the Spinda's Angels!" Spinda shouted.

"…" Stantler furrows his brow.

"The first team aka the Spinda's Angels is composed by Spinda, Stantler and Magcargo!" Pheromosa announced.

"Can I switch teams?" Magcargo asked, frowning. "Spinda's Angels is a cringy team name…"

Spinda hisses at the magma snail. "How dare you?!"

Magcargo just rolls her eyes.

Druddigon chuckles. "My turn to complete my team!"

Chandelure whispering on Druddigon's ear creepily. "I suggest that we choose Klefki for our group… I have to teach her some manners."

Druddigon groans. "Fine! Klefki, I choose you!"

Klefki shuddered as she floated towards her new group. She distanced herself from Chandelure, worried that the chandelier might burn her again.

Klefki quietly, to Druddigon. "Ummm… please keep Chandelure away from me…"

Druddigon shrugs. "She wanted you on the group."

Klefki gulps as Chandelure smiled creepily at her. "I'm going to die…"

Chandelure hastily turns to Druddigon. "Leader reptile, what is the name of this lovely group?"

Druddigon shrugs. "I dunno. The Ornamental group?"

"N-" Klefki tried to say, but-

"Druddigon, Klefki and Chandelure are officially knowns as the Ornamentals!" Pheromosa announced.

Chansey smiled nervously as she was about to choose next. Unable to decide, she turned to Luvdisc for advice.

Chansey rubs the back of her head sheepishly. "Soooo Luvdisc, who do I choose for the team? Should it be someone strong… or someone smart?"

Luvdisc frowns. "We need someone who is a pacifist!"

Chansey furrows a brow. She didn't understand Luvdisc's logic. "Luvdisc… there are challenges and we're not exactly… physically inclined…"

Luvdisc groans. "Fine!"

Chansey smiled weakly as she turned to the remaining contestants. "Pidgeotto, I pick you~"

Pidgeotto sighed as he walked to the duo of peacekeepers. He was doomed to leave if they lost. Luvdisc and Chansey were quite pretty close.

Pidgeotto nonchalantly, to Chansey. "Soooo why did you pick me?"

Chansey smiles awkwardly, rubbing the back of his head. "Uhhh… we needed some muscle for the group.

Pidgeotto smirks. "Of course! But… don't let me carry the team, kay?"

"Sure." Chansey replied.

"Meh." Luvdisc nonchalantly said.

Pheromosa furrows he brow, to Chansey. "Team name?"

"We'll be the Pink Players!" Chansey shouted giddily.

"Wow…" Pidgeotto muttered, rolling his eyes/

Minun looks confused as he faced the remaining contestants. "Errrr… you all look weird…"

Jolteon growls at the rodent. "YOU LOOK WEIRD!"

"I'll c-choose purple b-blob. I don't want to die." Minun chose nervously.

Ditto smiles as he padded to the Minun. "Tha-"

"MOVING ON!" Pheromosa loudly interrupted."Minun's group would be called Minun's group… and we're moving on with Kirlia."

Kirlia politely bowed as she began to decide her pick. After a few seconds, she was pointing at…

…

...

…

…

…

Dunsparce.

Dunsparce looked genuinely surprised as he slithered to Kirlia and Machop.

Dunsparce eyed the two suspiciously. " Did you choose me so that you can vote me off first? Is that it?"

Kirlia crosses her arms. "No! We're going to all make it to the merge!"

Machop blinks in surprise. "R-really… but I'll-"

Dunsparce fake-cries. "I'm the one going to drag down the team since I'm so weak."

"I'm weak…" Machop said sadly.

Dunsparce rolls his eyes. "No, I'm weak!"

Kirlia sighs, regretting his team choices. "I guess we're officially the Weaklings…"

Pheromosa jots it down. "Okie dokie! Kirlia, Dunsparce and Machop are officially called the 'Weaklings'!"

"W-" Kirlia tried to say but-

Dunsparce nods with a small smile. "How accurate." He turns to Machop. "Isn't that right?"

Machop hesitantly nods in agreement. "Y-yeah…"

"Granbull, you're up next!" Pheromosa shouted.

\- Granbull: Granbull's hands are twiddling on her lap. "I'm quite… nervous… I'm pretty sure Kricketune doesn't like me that much and thinks of me as pathetic… but I would prove myself!"

"Errr… Jolteon?" Granbull picked.

Kricketune looks at the bulldog in disbelief. "Jolteon of all people? Have you ever interacted with her? She's nuts!"

 **000**

\- Kricketune: Kricketune frowns, crossing his feelers. "I didn't have to lie for that one…"

 **000**

Jolteon trembled as she staggered to the duo. Granbull extended a hand to the fox but Jolteon hissed in retaliation. Granbull blinked as the Eeveelution scampered to the bushes, jumping in.

"What… was that?" Granbull asked, utterly confused.

"You chose her for the team so you have to pay the price." Kricketune deadpanned.

Granbull frowns. "Why are you so rude?"

Kricketune rolls his eyes, looking away. "…"

 **000**

\- Granbull: Kricketune is making me… less calmer than usual… if we lose… Jolteon and I would have to team up in voting him off.

\- Jolteon: Jolteon is nervously teetering on the toilet. "I f-feel like I annoyed my t-team… I'm probably leaving first…" She looks up with a scowl. "Curse you impulse!"

 **000**

"Team name?" Pheromosa asked.

Granbull shrugs, glaring at Kricketune, who was casually looking away. "Great Granbulls, I guess…"

Kricketune winced as Granbull mentioned the team name. Granbull just sighed, shaking her head.

"Gro-" Pheromosa tried to say but-

"I choose Diglett and we'll be called the Winners…" Grotle flatly said.

Diglett smiled as he dug into the dirt then emerging next to his new teammates. "Ooh! I hope to get along with everyone since I'm good!" He chuckled nervously. "Good good, goodity good!"

Grotle frowns at the mole. "Don't mess up…"

"…" Diglett gulps.

Persian giggles as she gave Diglett a light pat on the head.

"Don't worry! We won't lose!" Persian assured.

 **000**

\- Persian: She faced the camera worriedly. "I hope so…"

 **000**

Seviper sighed as the remaining three picks were all… useless in her opinion. At time of need, the serpent usually consulted Zangoose's advice.

Seviper whispers to Zangoose. "Do we choose the rabbit, fox or bunny?"

Zangoose shrugs. "Sylveon looks more useful than Bunnelby and Phanpy…"

 **000**

\- Seviper: Seviper sighs nervously. "Can I pick none? I just…" She blushes. "want to be in a team… alone with Zangoose…"

 **000**

Seviper frows. "I choose Sylveon, I guess."

Sylveon gasps in delight as she trotted to her new team.. "Tha-"

Seviper grumbles. "Save it! We only chose you since you were far more useful than the bunny and elephant."

"…" Sylveon frowns at the snake.

Pheromosa continues to jot down notes. "Team name?"

"Sevangoose!" Seviper shouted.

What ab-" Sylveon tried to ask but-

Seviper glares at the Eeveelution. "Shut it!"

 **000**

\- Sylveon: Sylveon deadpanned. "This would be a hard season…"

 **000**

Roselia was the next one to choose.

"I choose Phanpy?" roselia picked, flustered.

"Really? Bunnelby would have been a better choice." Bergmite said.

Phanpy frowned as she heard Bergmite's words while walking to her new team. She attempted to kick the iceberg in irritation.

"I won't be a bother, kay?!" Phanpy assured her team with a smirk.

Bergmite rolls his eyes. "I doubt it."

"Yep! This is my dream team." Roselia said.

"And so Bunnelby is automatically part of Teddiursa's group!" announced Pheromosa.

Teddiursa was relieved as Bunnelby hopped to her area. She really thought that Bunnelby was a better asset than Phanpy and Sylveon combined. Grumpig looked at the bunny in discontent. Bunnelby shook Teddiursa's hand before returning to his writing.

"Team name?" Pheromosa asked.

"Errr… Fantastic Flygons? I like Flygon. They look cool." Teddiursa replied.

"I agree…" Bunnelby muttered.

"Whatever…" Grumpig said, shrugging.

Teddiursa and Bunnelby both eyed Grumpig warily, surprised that he uttered one word.

 **-000-**

The contestants were all now standing in front of the two hosts, grouped with their teammates. Pheromosa looks at them with content. "Okay… now that the teams are formed, I'll let you have some social time… but the challenge would be taking place later sooo please prepare for that."

Pheromosa furrowed her brow as she noticed Klefki shaking her keys violently.

"Klefki, something the matter?"

"Where would we sleep?" Klefki asked nervously.

"Cabins. Two te-" Pheromosa tried to reply but-

"Or ten people per cabin so no one would have to sleep outside." Teddiursa interrupted as a matter-of-factly.

As Pheromosa was about to retaliate, she was overwhelmed by the contestants' murmurs of agreement. She sighed in defeat. "Fine! Leaders would stay in the blue cabin. First picks would be in the red cabin and last picks would be in the yellow cabin."

Bergmite nods. "That sounds better…"

"Okay! Time to lead you all to the main campgrounds then you can bond with one another or something." Pheromosa said.

Pheromosa nods to Buzzwole, who scratched the back of his head sheepishly, before leading the cast into the forest towards the campgrounds.

 **-000-**

The cast and Pheromosa finally reached an open field near the center of the island. To the side were three medium-sized log cabins, colored red, blue and yellow. To another side were the communal washrooms and a lone confessional. The mess hall stood between the buildings.

"Ahem! I'll be taking my leave now! Have fun socializing, I guess." Pheromosa said, before she bowed and took her leave. The campers all looked at one another before dispersing.

 **-000-**

The interior of the cabin was strangely cozy enough. In the center of the room was a circular wool carpet. Bunk beds were lined against the walls. There were a total of six bunk beds, three on each side of the room. Near the window on the farthest side from the door was a low wooden table and some stools.

Zangoose, Chandelure, Kricketune and Persian all entered the room. Zangoose quickly jumped onto the bottom bunk of one bed, burying his head underneath a pillow. Persian looked around in awe. She was a stranger to roughing it. Kricketune yawned as he climb to the top bunk above Zangoose, resting his head on a pillow. Chandelure frowned as she eyed her flames. She's quite worried that she might burn the cabin.

Persian giggles, as she rubbed her feet on the wool carpet. "I've never ever slept in a room with others before… so this would be a really fun experience!"

Kricketune groans as he covered his ears with pillows. "Please quiet down… I need some rest…"

Persian nods daintily. "Sorry… I was just too amazed."

Zangoose face buried in pillows. "Then don't be amazed…"

Chandelure floated to the feline with a smile. Persian waved at Chandelure in response.

"Persian, you are such a bright star in a dark sky… I'm amazed of that." Chandelure commented, chuckling. "I'm impressed!"

Persian sheepishly blushes. "Thanks…"

 **000**

\- Persian: "Chandelure is so nice." She giggles, kicking back her legs. "I'm so excited for what would happen!"

 **000**

The cabin's interior resembled the other cabins. The only difference was the wall was the same color as the exterior: blue.

Druddigon yawned as he entered the cabin. Teddiursa and Granbull both followed suit.

Druddigon sits down on one bed to the side. "Finally! A moment to relax!"

Teddiursa furrowed a brow as she sat on the stool by the window. Granbull sat across her. The bulldog seem to be looking out the window.

"No time to relax! We have to formulate a game plan!" Teddiursa shouted.

Druddigon groans. "We're not even on the same team." He places his hands behind his head as he covered his bottom half with a blanket. "Chandelure and I are pretty tight though so I'm mostly guaranteed to make it past one elimination ceremony."

Teddiursa frowns, folding her arms. "What if Chandelure betrays you? It's possible."

Druddigon shakes his head. "There's no way Chandelure's choosing Klefki over me." He closes eyes. "If you can excuse me, let me sleep."

Teddiursa sighed as the dragon drifted to sleep. Teddiursa turned to Granbull, who continued to stare out the window.

"Soooo Granbull, what do you feel about your team?" Teddiursa asked.

Granbull shrugs, turning to the Teddiursa. "I'm indifferent. I'm just worried that Kricketune doesn't like me that much."

Teddiursa pouts. "Well! Ally with Jolteon!"

Granbull closes her eyes to think. "Hmm… good idea!" She opens her eyes with a calm expression. "Well, I'll be doing that…" She now looks out the window. "But I need time to think."

Teddiursa nodded, standing up, turning to leave the room.

 **000**

\- Teddiursa: "I feel bad for Granbull…" Teddiursa smiles. "But I'm happy that no one here is treating me like a child yet!" She sighs. "Emphasis on yet."

 **000**

Klefki, Jolteon, Sylveon and Magcargo all entered the yellow cabin, looking around. Magcargo distanced herself from Sylveon because of her clingy tendencies.

Klefki smiled as she floated to the top bunk of one bed, resting her key face on the mattress. "A BED! PARADISE!"

Magcargo gives Klefki a confused expression as she sat on another bed's bottom bunk. "Hmmm?"

"Wouldn't you burn the bed?" Jolteon mumbled, as she walked past the snail.

Magcargo snickers. "Who cares?!"

Jolteon rolls her eyes, as she laid on the carpet. "I'll sleep on this carpet!"

Sylveon giggled as she sat on the bed on top of Magcargo. Well… good luck with that, Jolteon. At least I'm sharing a bunk with Mag~"

Magcargo frowns, covering her body with a blanket. "No."

Sylveon continued to giggled eerily, much to her cabin mates' discontent.

 **000**

\- Magcargo: "If Sylveon doesn't leave first, I'm burning her." Magcargo deadpanned

\- Jolteon: Jolteon smiles weakly. "I like Sylveon… I- DON'T WANT HER TO DIE!"

 **000**

Klefki nuzzled her pillow in delight. She was quite happy to have a bed to sleep on. So she's quite okay with staying on the island… but not that okay. She lifted her face from the pillow as rumbling can be heard under the cabin. Jolteon yelped as Diglett emerged from the floor, breaking a part of the floor to bits.

"D-Digle- GET OUT OF MY SIGHT, SCUM!" Jolteon shouted.

Diglett frowned at the electric Eeveelution. "Jolteon, sorry."

"AUUUGGGHHH!" Jolteon runs out of the cabin.

Klefki and Sylveon both blinked in confusion while Magcargo snickered.

Klefki shrugs then returns to nuzzling

Diglett gulped as he dug back down into his hole.

 **000**

\- Diglett: Diglett attempts to smile but fails. "I'll try to be friends with Jolteon… that's what a nice guy would do!"

\- Klefki: Klefki furrows a brow in confusion. "Jolteon is quite weird." She shrugs. "I can't judge since I can be crazy too."

 **000**

In the middle of the woods, Luvdisc and Chansey were both chatting with another about well… peace! Chansey looked somewhat concerned for the fish as Luvdisc continued to be trashtalk violence. Chansey was sitting on a smooth rock while Luvdisc was merely flopping on the ground.

Luvdisc flops on the ground violently. "Violence should never be tolerated! Those who hurt others should be put in jail!"

Chansey smiles weakly at the fish, slightly concerned. "Ummm… Luvdisc, can you downplay that behavior… it's getting taxing."

Luvdisc frowned at the Egg Pokemon as she stopped flopping. She then sighed. "Fine…"

Chansey flashes a thumbs up. "Thank you!" She shyly looks away. "I may be a peacekeeper but I'm not as extreme as you."

Luvdisc furrowed a brow as she stared at Chansey. "Chansey… let's just…" Her eyes, darting around the area nervously. "jump into another topic… I don't want to make you feel uncomfortable."

Chansey sighs in relief, hand on her chest. "Thank goodness. Let's give our opinions about the other contestants then."

Luvdisc playfully rolling her eyes. "Sure."

 **000**

\- Chansey: Chansey's right hand is against the wall of the confessional as her left hand's fingers were rubbing her egg nervously. "It's only day one on my friendship with Luvdisc… it's harder than what I expected."

 **000**

"Hmmm… I think Granbull's quite nice." Chansey commented.

Luvdisc gives Chansey a confused expression. "I'm not sure… Granbull did say that she used to be-" She shakes her head. "Nevermind…" Luvdisc forces a smile, which slightly unnerves Chansey. "I'm here to talk with you not about violence and peace!"

Chansey giggles. "I'm proud of you, Luvdisc."

Luvdisc giggles back as the two continued on with their conversation.

 **-000-**

Persian, Bunnelby, Fletchinder and Spinda were lining in front of the door to the washrooms to freshen up. Spinda, who was at the front of the line, was noticeably irritated.

Spinda: continues to knock on the door. "HEEEYYY! WHAT'S TAKING TOO LONG?!"

"I'm just waiting in here!" Bergmite shouted from the inside.

Spinda grumbles as she crosses her arms. "That berg! He's doing this on purpose!"

Persian sheepishly, turns to Spinda. "Why can't we use the toilet in the confessional?"

Spinda gave the rich feline a "really?!" look. Persian sheepishly rubbed the back of her head nervously.

"She's not wrong…" Bunnelby mumbled, continuing to jot down notes.

Spinda clears her throat with an indignant expression. "First of all, it's gross!"

"But there's a toilet." Fletchinder flatly said, stretching his wings. "I'll be heading there now. This is going to take long if I waited here."

Fletchinder walked away from the line, casting one last look at Spinda before walking away. Persian sighed as her back legs are starting to give out.

"Perhaps I should follow… it's not a gold-plated toilet but at least I can relieve myself…" Persian said, as she waves goodbye at Spinda. "Farewell." She then walks to Fletchinder's direction.

Spinda groaned, much to Bunnelby's irritation. She returned to knocking on the door. Bunnelby covered his ears as Spinda's knocking became even more violent. "BERGMITE, STOP F**KING WITH ME!"

"Oh please." Bergmite deadpanned from the inside.

Spinda then began to spout… indecent terms, which completely unnerved Bunnelby, who began to cower in fear.

"Curse you… weak bladder…" Bunnelby silently said.

 **000**

\- Fletchinder: Fletchinder is chuckling loudly, as he rubbed soap on his wings). "Spinda is a walking gimmick. Let's see how far this takes her."

\- Persian: Persian clears her throat politely as she eyed the camera innocently. "I just realized that this space is quite cramp… I can't relieve myself in comfort." She sighs. "I should've just went to the bushes…"

 **000**

Spinda has now collapsed from her weak bladder. Bunnelby nervously poked the fainted Spinda's body. At the time, Bergmite exited the washroom with a smirk.

"Finally finished!" Bergmite shouted, ignoring the two Pokemon who waited and walked past them.

Bunnelby muttered to himself as he ran into the washroom, quickly locking the door. Spinda opened her eyes with a growl. "Dammit…"

 **-000-**

Pheromosa was helping Buzzwole prepare for the challenge in order to supervise. She didn't want Buzzwole to slack off again.

"Buzzwole, work harder!" Pheromosa orders the mosquito.

Buzzwole rolls his eyes. "At least, I don't have a crush on a..." Buzzwole's words transitions into mutters as he continued to work.

As Pheromosa helped Buzzwole dig a hole, loud flapping sounds can be heard. Pidgeotto emerged from the woods with an impatient expression. Pidgeotto gracefully landed next to the two Ultra Beasts.

Pidgeotto taps his foot impatiently as he faced Pheromosa. "When is the challenge ever going to begin? I'm itching to win already."

Pheromosa ignores the bird. "Buzzwole, can you fetch me that sack of gravel?"

Buzzwole nods as he plodded to the docks, where a lot sacks were placed. While Buzzwole was busy, Pidgeotto tried to get the cockroach's attention.

"PHEROMOSA!" Pidgeotto shouted.

Pheromosa's eyes bugged out from Pidgeotto's loud yell, dropping the shovel that she was using to dig. Pheromosa quickly turned to the source of the yell, lips curling into a frown as she noticed a contestant in the vicinity.

Pheromosa glares at Pidgeotto. "Challenge's going to start later. Don't be impatient."

"… no!" Pidgeotto shouted.

Pheromosa looks away, slightly irritated. She performed a shooing motion with her hand at Pidgeotto. Pidgeotto frowned, kicking a rock at the cockroach before taking to the skies to leave.

 **000**

\- Pidgeotto: Pidgeotto's wings are on his head. "I came here… to win… I won't be satisfied with any other ranking… only first!" He shakes his wings in exasperation. "Even second place is not enough!"

 **000**

Roselia sat across Kricketune and Ditto in the mess hall. Ditto and Kricketune were both talking to one another about boy stuff or whatever. Roselia's fingers twitched as she was tempted to eavesdrop.

"Gah!" Roselia yells as she accidentally jabbed her knee with a stool.

Kricketune instinctively turns to the Grass Type with a… strange cheerful expression. "Roselia? We didn't notice you there." He furrows a brow as he crosses his feelers. "Were you… eavesdropping?"

Ditto, who was sitting next to Kricketune, chuckles. "Nah. Roselia just wants to join in with the conversation." The blob pouts. "You know what they say, the more the merrier!"

Roselia nods vigorously. "Y-yeah!" She leans closer with eager expression. "What are you talking about though? Gossip? Depression? Relationships?" Roselia takes a deep breath before continuing. "STRATEGY?!"

Kricketune shudders, genuinely creeped out. "Roselia… you're… quite loud and… very… errrr, passionate about strategy for some reason?" Kricketune's tone is confused by the end of his sentence.

Roselia nervously leans back, rubbing her side with a weak smile. "Sorry… I just want to listen to you guys' strategy.

"Hmmm? We were only talking about life." Ditto explains. "We're not even on the same team!" Ditto points out to the Roselia.

Roselia sighs in response. "Oh well…" She smiles weakly as she rubs her elbows. "Errr… let's talk about life?"

 **000**

\- Ditto: "Roselia… is a weird one...: He mumbles.

 **000**

Phanpy was currently exploring the island. She is near a dormant volcano, standing on the plains below it. Phanpy takes a deep breath of fresh air as she contemplates.

"Everyone here... is sooo nice." She mutters to herself as she jogged around the volcano. She blushes. "Bergmite though... I find him... very fascinating... hehehehehe..."

As she begins to think of malicious thought, another contestant walks into the plains.

It was Bunnelby.

Bunnelby decided to find a specific place to write since he wants privacy. He is muttering to himself as he jots down something on his notepad.

 ***CRASH***

Bunnelby's notepad fell to the ground as Phanpy collided with his legs. "Ow..." He says nonchalantly.

"B-Bunnelby, why did you do that?" whimpered Phanpy as she rubbed her bruised nose. "Ugh, it h-hurts so bad!"

Bunnelby instinctively blushed in embarrassment. "S-sorry... I wasn't watching where I was going... I guess I got carried away..."

Phanpy looks flustered as she quickly ran away from the plains.

Bunnelby gaped in surprise. "W-what?"

 **-000-**

 ** _2 HOURS LATER_**

 **-000**

The contestants were all now gathered at the beach for the challenge. Pheromosa and Buzzwole were both covered with dirt and grime from digging for the challenge.

Pheromosa hands on her waist. "Okay! We can finally begin with the challenge!"

Dunsparce forces a frown. "Oh no! We're going to lose!"

Machop hesitantly nods, facing the ground. "Y-yeah…"

Pheromosa frowns at the two. "Show some enthusiasm! I don't want an obvious outcome from this!"

Roselia raised her hand. Pheromosa nods, allowing the Grass type to speak.

"What's the challenge? Does it involve digging?" Roselia asked.

Klefki sticks out her tongue in disgust. "Ew. That's gross."

Chandelure leans closer to Klefki with a creepy smile. "Do not complain, Klefki. This is your destiny… dirt! For you are also dirty, come along and swim with your brethren!"

Klefki's eyes are bulging out as she shuddered. "Stop it. You're… creeping me out."

Pheromosa shakes her head with smirk. "Nope. The challenge is not digging."

"Hmmm?" Grotle flatly asked.

"The challenge," Pheromosa started. "is…"

The camera then faded to black.

 **-000-**

 **The end of the chapter is now! Next chapter involves the first challenge... and first elimination.**

 **Any favorites or hates? Please review xD**

 **-000-**

 **Here's the teams so you can have basis:**

 **TEAMS:**

**Spinda's Angels: Macargo, Spinda, Stantler**

 **Weaklings: Dunsparce, Kirlia, Machop**

 **Ornamentals: Chandelure, Druddigon, Klefki**

 **Fantastic Flygons: Bunnelby, Grumpig, Teddiursa**

 **Minun's Group: Ditto, Fletchinder, Minun**

 **Pink Players: Chansey, Luvdisc, Pidgeotto**

 **Great Granbulls: Granbull, Jolteon, Kricketune**

 **Winners: Diglett, Grotle, Persian**

 **Sevangoose: Seviper, Sylveon, Zangoose**

 **Dream Team: Bergmite, Phanpy, Roselia**

 **-000-**

 **Pheromosa: Review this wonderful show! Review Burst's show too.**


	2. Aren't We Donegeon With This?

**TOTAL POKEMON ULTRA REBOOT - EPISODE 2  
**  
 **STARRING:  
BOYS - Bergmite, Bunnelby, Diglett, Ditto, Druddigon, Dunsparce, Fletchinder, Grotle, Grumpig, Kricketune, Machop, Minun, Pidgeotto, Stantler, Zangoose**

 **GIRLS- Chandelure, Chansey, Granbull, Jolteon, Kirlia, Klefki, Luvdisc, Macargo, Persian, Phanpy, Roselia, Seviper, Spinda, Sylveon, Teddiursa**

 **-000-**

"The challenge will be held tomorrow." Pheromosa managed to say, slightly embarrassed. She grits her teeth as she turns to Buzzwole. "Someone… is just too slow and and we didn't get to finish with the digging."

"I helped!" Buzzwole protests, crossing his arms. He then rolls his eyes. "And for your information, you were slower than me."

Bunnelby furrows a brow as he stops jotting down on his notebook. "Hmmm? To elaborate… what is the challenge?"

"Private info, bub!" Pheromosa blusters with flustered expression. "I would only reveal it before the challenge… and digging the pit would take about…" Pheromosa looks at her fingers. "About ten hours tops."

"Pit? Does it involve mining?" Grotle queries.

Dunsparce fake cries. "I hope it isn't, I'm too weak to mine."

"Pffffttt! Zangoose and I are the only ones strong enough. Druddigon and Granbull, maybe, but Granbull's a pussy while Druddigon's gay." Seviper scoffs.

Druddigon gapes at the snake's statement. "I'm not gay!"

Granbull looks down in disappointment. "I'm sorry…"

"Okay! You people, are stopping us from working! Just leave already so we can continue in peace!" Pheromosa scowled in irritation.

"Wouldn't have this problem if someone actually did their job." Bergmite muttered.

"I TRIED!" Buzzwole growls at the Ice Type.

Persian nervously raises a paw. "Errr… I don't want to interrupt but… can you kindly… rearrange the living arrangements? It's quite… confusing…"

Pheromosa shrugs. "Sure, I guess?" She snaps her fingers nonchalantly. "Okay… I replaced the cabins to make it easier. There would only be two cabins now. One for males and another for females."

"What about the cabin for the sentient trash?" Chandelure queries, smugly facing Klefki, who gulps as she turns away.

"Yeah, what about trash like me?" Dunsparce asked.

"Nope. Just boys and girls." Pheromosa answers. She then frowns. "JUST LEAVE ALREADY! I'M GETTING SICK OF YOUR FACES!"

"Yet you still have a crush on Burst." Buzzwole mumbles as he continues with digging.

Persian stretches her limbs with a yawn. "Alright. Let us now depart… I need some rest."

Everyone starts leaving as Pheromosa and Buzzwole continue to dig.

 **000**

 **\- Persian: She smiles shyly. "I'm quite… alarmed by Chandelure's words towards Klefki… it's as if… she's using her as stress relief." She furrows a brow in confusion. "Isn't she a priestess of some sort? I expected her to be more… calm and composed."**

 **000**

 **\- Klefki: Klefki's teeth was chattering. "I-I NEED TO GET OUT OF HERE!"**

 **000**

 **\- Seviper: She snickers. "Everyone here is so weak! I can defeat them easily! Zangoose and I would most definitely make our way to the finale!"**

 **000**

The contestants all made their way back to the campgrounds. Where the three cabins once stood, was two new cabins with nameplates directly above the doors. One nameplate had the male symbol on it while the other had a female symbol.

Persian sheepishly bowed at the others. "Errr… I'll be resting now…" She daintily strutted to the cabin with the female nameplate. She stared at the nameplate curiously before entering the cabin.

"Bummer Klefki, you would have to sleep outside now." Chandelure says in an oddly calm manner.

"What do you mean?! There's room for all females!" Klefki shouted.

Chandelure just giggles eerily.

"Oh heck no! Don't burn the cabin, you fool!" Magcargo yells with a frown.

"Hmmm? I suspect that you are not a sociopath… just someone with no personality." Fletchinder examines the magma snail with a nod.

"That's me." Ditto said sheepishly as he walks away.

Seconds later, the group finally disperse.

 **-000-**

Persian enters the girls' cabin. She looks around in interest. She has never slept in a room with anyone before.

The cabin looks… cramped yet strangely cozy. There were eight bunk beds on both sides of the room. In the center of the room was a red circular carpet. There was also a cabinet at the wall opposite to the door, which can be used by anyone.

Persian quickly jumps onto the bottom bunk of nearest bed to the door. She nuzzles the pillow as her tail wags merrily. "Wow. This is quite cozy."

As Persian closes her eyes, her private time was interrupted by Chandelure, who enters the cabin, whose eyes were close in prayer.

Persian opened one of her eyes as she curiously eyed the chandelier.

Chandelure quickly turns to the feline, as she noticed the cat's sudden movements. She furrows a brow. "Are you… examining me?" She chuckles warmly. "Well… I don't get to see that everyday."

"Oh… sorry. I was just curious. I'm… still quite confused with a lot of things." Persian admits as she sits up on her bed.

"Hmmm… can I take the top bunk above yours?" Chandelure requests with an interested expression. "I can't risk sleeping on a bottom bunk… I might burn the bed… and worse, the whole cabin." She then smiles. "Though, the top bunk might lower the risks… and you have proven yourself to be very kind and interesting so I want to be your bunkmate."

"Golly. I've never had a bunkmate before." Persian utters with a weak grin as Chandelure hovers to the bunk above her.

"Don't listen to her words! She's a very cruel psycho! Take me for example!" Klefki shouted as she floats into the cabin.

"Hmmm?" Persian mumbles curiously. "Do elaborate."

"I have been burned, ON MULTIPLE OCCASIONS! I think that's enough elaboration from just that!" Klefki replied.

"What?" Persian croaks out, blinking in confusion.

"What she means to say was… I roasted her figuratively and literally." Chandelure explains calmly. "Klefki's paranoid that I might burn her again."

"That's one big conundrum." Persian comments before burying her head underneath her pillows to rest.

Chandelure sighs. "Indeed… I must rest now too…" Chandelure's flames dimmed as she closed her eyes to rest.

Klefki sighs. "Finally, I get some actually peace here."

"ABNORMIES EVERYWHERE!" Spinda's voice rang from outside. "UGH! I'LL JUST ENTER THE CABIN AND REST!"

Klefki's eyes bugs out. "CURSE YOU, ARCEUS!"

 **000**

 **\- Klefki: Klefki slams her head repeatedly on the side of the confessional. "WHY! DOES! THIS! ISLAND! HATE! ME!"**

 **000**

 **\- Chandelure: She frowns at the camera. "I… need some rest… my role in this competition is quite… perplexing and stressful." She then chuckles. "Klefki… is a bit meh… but Persian is a genuinely good person… so I respect her for that."**

 **000**

Chansey and Luvdisc were back in the middle of the woods, their chatting meeting spot.

"CHANSEY! SLAP ME! I THINK I'M GOING TO DRONE ON ABOUT VIOLENCE AGAIN!" Luvdisc yells to the Egg Pokemon in worry. Her tone then softens. "It's impulsive… so don't be irritated by it."

"What makes you say I'm irritated?" Chansey queries.

Luvdisc scoffs as the camera turns to Chansey. The Egg Pokemon clearly has an irritated expression on her face. She was folding her arms in exasperation.

"Okay! I'm a tad bit irritated...you keep talking on and on about peace and stuff… it's making my head hurt." Chansey admits, turning away. "And we've only been on this island for a day!"

Luvdisc looks guiltily at the Normal Type. "Dammit! I'm doing it again! All of my friends back home… keep avoiding me because of my peace gist... but it isn't my fault!"

"When did it first start? Your… hatred to violence?" Chansey questions as she made herself comfortable as she braces herself for a long explanation.

"BACKINTHEOLDDAYS, THEREWASAWAR!" Luvdisc shouted. "MYFATHERWENTTOWAR...HENEVERRETURNED! THEWARKILLEDHIMANDIWASVER-"

"Errr… Luvdisc… explain it slower… I can't focus on one thing." Chansey say, rubbing the back of her head sheepishly.

Luvdisc was now hyperventilating, sweating bullets. Her eyes were bugging out as she was mumbling to herself. "War… violence… they killed my father, Chansey! They… killed my father…"

Chansey looks at the fish with remorse then shook her head. "Luvdisc! Don't get caught up on the past! It's making you paranoid! You're… as fidgety as Jolteon and Sylveon, to be frank."

Luvdisc's face froze as her eyes continued to twitch.

Chansey sighs as she stood up. She then walks to the fish, lifting her off the ground. "You must be getting tired… let's just continue this conversation tomorrow."

Without uttering a word, Chansey walks into the bushes, carrying the stressed fish.

 **-000-**

In another section of the forest, another duo was lurking about. Seviper and Zangoose. The two were squatting opposite of each other. Seviper was the first to speak.

"Zangoose… we must now strategize in order to prepare for the competition!" Seviper enthuses with a wide grin. "WE HAVE TWENTY EIGHT ASSES TO KICK OUT OF THIS SHOW!"

Zangoose was writing down notes. "...Right…"

Seviper smiles at the mongoose. "I admire your silence!" She then clears her throat before continuing. "Our goal is to win all of the challenges until the merge!"

Zangoose continued to write notes down. "...What about eliminations?..."

If Seviper has shoulders, she would've shrugged. "Well… if we lose, we're eliminating Sylveon. If we win and the team that loses is down to two members, they'll join our group. It's a complicated game, okay."

Zangoose stops writing. "...What if we lose twice?..."

"Errr… we… damn, I haven't thought of that! I should've chose Bunnelby instead of Sylveon. Bunnelby's probably better than Sylveon at challenges since Sylveon… is clingy." Seviper says in realization.

"... We shouldn't lose… We're talking about us after all…" Zangoose assured.

Seviper sighs. "I didn't think this through, did I?"

"... Don't think that…. You did your best… that's what matters." Zangoose replied.

Seviper held back a blush as she chuckles. "Awww. You always make me feel good, dude! You're such a good friend!"

"...Yeah...good friend..." Zangoose said, as he flipped a page in his notes and revealed he was drawing Seviper in his notebook.

 **000**

 **\- Seviper: Seviper looked… a bit irritated as she stares at the camera. "Zangoose is a dummy… I love him but he doesn't get a hint!"**

 **000**

 **\- Zangoose: Zangoose looked a bit flustered. "What do I have to do? Go to her and tell her how I feel? Because at this point, she's not getting the slightest hint."**

 **000**

Phanpy sighs as she was molding her mush, using her front legs. She was eagerly eyeing Bergmite, who was sitting tables away from her. She giggles lightheartedly.

"Oh Bergmite… love at first sight is so true… I fell in love with you by the moment I laid my eyes on you." Phanpy giggled, eyes dimming a bit.

Bergmite noticed Phanpy giggling. "What's so funny?"

"Oh nothing, sweetie." Phanpy chuckles.

Bergmite furrowed a brow as he noticed that Phanpy's stutter somehow disappeared. "Are you...okay? You seem… off."

Phanpy's eyes narrowed. She quickly sense that the Ice Type was getting suspicious of her. "Errrr…" She then quickly stammers. "S-sorry… s-sorry if I seem suspicious… a lot of P-Pokemon back home… were suspicious of me, thinking I d-did something illegal."

Bergmite now felt a little worried. "And what was the illegal thing?"

"M-murder." Phanpy answered simply, eyes welling up with tears. "Are y-you suspicious of me too?"

Bergmite did his damnest to keep his cool. "N-No, of course not. Why would I? Those people must be stupid or something."

As Phanpy was about to reply, but Ditto enters the room, instantly breaks the tension between the two as the blob sits next to Phanpy.

"Hey Phanpy." Ditto greets the elephant with a polite wave.

"Hey, Ditto, what brings you here?" Bergmite asked, still trying to keep his cool.

"I'm just here for a snack!" Ditto replied cheerily. "Hmm? Are you talking or something?" He blushes in embarrassment. "Should I leave? I think I interrupted your conversation."

"NO!" Bergmite shouted, but played he out as a cough. "Sorry, but no. You're fine right where you are."

Ditto smiles. "Oh. Thank goodness."

Phanpy, on the other hand, looks… nonchalant. She shakes her head as she continues to work with her mush sculpture.

Bergmite sighs in relief as Phanpy started to ignore him. Ditto, on the other hands, seems perplexes.

"Huh?" Ditto murmurs.

 **000**

 **\- Phanpy: "Awwww… Bergmite is cute when he's acting suspicious." Phanpy coos with a creepy grin. She then chuckles. "It's turning into a fetish, to be honest."**

 **000**

 **\- Bergmite: "HOLY FUCKING SHIT! WHAT THE FUCK DID I GET MYSELF INTO?! I AM NOT TOUCHING THAT PSYCHOTIC ELEPHANT, WITH A FIFTY FOOT POLE!"**

 **000**

 **\- Ditto: "Awww… I like seeing two people in love." Ditto says, completely oblivious.**

 **000**

Granbull and Teddiursa were both in line to the communal washroom… with Kricketune, which slightly irritates the bulldog pansy.

Teddiursa eyes Granbull with concern. "Are you okay? Is Kricketune's presence really that affecting you?"

Granbull smiles weakly. "No no, it's fine, really."

Kricketune scoffs. "She's just a pansy! I'm sure of it! She's as pathetic as Luvdisc and Klefki."

Granbull frowns. "But… I try my best not to be violent. Doesn't that count in something."

"Pfffttt! I'm an optimist and I'm optimistic that you're lying." Kricketune retorts.

"Stop it!" Teddiursa pouts. "Granbull might snap!"

"I assure you, I'll try my best not to. I don't want violence after all." Granbull assured.

"B-but! Granbull, we have to take extra measures to prevent a potential breakdown!" Teddiursa protests with a flustered expression. "If Kricketune's bug-ging you." Teddiursa pauses to snicker at her pun before reverting back to her serious tone. "If he's bugging you, you need to tell me. I consider you as a friend so I hope that you would consider me as a friend too."

"Pfffttt! A pansy and a child against me is nothing." Kricketune refutes, crossing his feelers with a huff.

"..." Granbull frowns.

 **-000-**

 **THE NEXT DAY**

 **-000-**

Pheromosa was grinning ear to ear as she faced the thirty contestants, who were grouped into their teams. "Is everyone excited for the challenge?" She claps her hands. "I'm definitely excited!"

Bergmite shouts in irritation. "Just say it already! I'm not wasting my time waiting for you to say the challenge."

Pheromosa was rather put off by Bergmite's words but continued to smile. "The challenge is quite simple." She points to a pit next to her. "You'll have to jump into that pit and-

Klefki's eyes were bulging out as she started to panic. "Jump… into that pit…" She narrows her eyes. "How deep is it?"

Chandelure giggles, as she closes her eyes. "It's okay, Klefki. You can float… oh yeah… I forgot that you're mentally-challenged."

Klefki scowls at the chandelier. "I'm perfectly fine, you dolt!"

Pheromosa face-palms. "Let me finish! Geez, you guys are annoying." She removes her hand from the face with a sigh. "As you can see, Buzzwole and I dug a pit, which will lead to a Mystery Dungeon.

Minun raises his paw. "What is a mystery dungeon?"

Chandelure starts to drone, turning to Minun. "A mystery dungeon is a system of chambers, which contain a lot of mysteries. Though… the arrangement may change because of a mysterious phenomenon." Her flames burns slightly brighter. "You know… your head is also a mystery dungeon of some sorts… though… it's empty."  
Pheromosa smiles weakly at Chandelure. "Thanks for the short exposition." She then clears her throat and continues. "In the dungeon, we hid… ten keys, one for each team. You have to find and retrieve a key… which you would use to unlock a chamber aka the exit. Don't worry, the chamber would automatically close after a team passes through. And no using psychic moves to get the keys."

Pidgeotto stretching his wings. "That sounds easy enough."

Pheromosa shickers, propping her hands onto her hips. "There are a lot of powerful Pokemon running about… and they might be as strong as Buzzwole and me!"

Buzzwole lazily grinned as he flashed a thumbs up. "Yep." His lazy grin then vanished, easily replaced by a serious expression. "So be careful."

Machop gulps, holding his body as he shuddered. "T-this is going to be scary…"

"Oh no! We're all probably going to die." Dunsparce said in fake worry.

Luvdisc frowns. "Oh no…" She turns to Chansey. "Let's not resort to violence, Chansey!"

Chansey blinks in confusion. "Wut?"

 **000**

 **\- Chansey: Chansey shakes her head. "Luvdisc… sometimes… fighting is necessary…"**

 **000**

Pheromosa gestures to the pit once more. "Okay! Jump in already and do the challenge while we'll wait for you near the exit!"

Buzzwole rolls eyes. "Oh please, you're just going to hang out with Burst again."

Pheromosa blushes furiously, glaring at the mosquito. "It's n-not that! I need to be serious with this job! No time to be mingling with others!"

"You're making it obvious…" Bunnelby mumbled, lifting his face from his notepad

Pheromosa clears her throat. "AHEM! LET THE CHALLENGE…"

"Begin. Yeah yeah. We already know!" Grotle shouted.

Bergmite smirks. "I like you…"

Pheromosa rolls her eyes, trying to keep her cool. "Just… jump…" She muttered "and leave me alone…"

The contestants all walked to the pit. Persian gulped as she peered into the pit.

"I c-can't see the bottom." Persian said nervously.

"I can dig down there so I won't be at risk… but I hope that you all would be careful." Diglett said kindly, digging into the dirt.

Chandelure calmly levitates over the pit and begins to descend. "Klefki and Druddigon. We can all float or fly so we can all descend this pit safe-" Chandelure's voice became quieter as she descended further into the pit.

Druddigon and Klefki both exchanged a glance before descending the pit.

 **-000-**

Grotle groaned as Persian was frozen in her spot. She was trembling in fear as she continued to peer into the pit. He calmly approached the feline.

"Persian, what's the matter?" Grotle asked.

Persian teeth continued to chatter. "I'm n-not going with heights…"

Bergmite scoffs offscreen. "You're a cat. We all know that cats always land on their feet so you'll be fine."

Persian cocks her head to the ground. "Golly… I feel useless…" She nervously looked into Grotle's eyes. "You and Diglett can do this challenge together… you can leave me here…"

From the corner of Grotle's eyes, he noticed that Grumpig, Kirlia, Pidgeotto and Kricketune jumping into the pit. But… Grotle decided to focus on Persian. He needed to get her trust after all. "Persian, we can jump together."

"Huh?" Persian asked, blinking in confusion and then turning away shyly. "I would only drag us down…"

"Hehehehehe. I'm the only one who drags people down." Dunsparce said offscreen.

Grotle rolls his eyes, ignoring Dunsparce. "Persian… hold onto my errr… back if you want…"

Persian sniffled, wiping off the tears forming on her eyes. She slowly nodded. "Sorry for making you wait…" She starts to climb onto Grotle's back.

Grotle sighed as the cat was now riding on his back "It's okay…" He starts moving to the edge of the pit. Without any look of fear and Persian holding onto the turtle's back, Grotle jumped into the pit.

 **000**

 **\- Grotle: Grotle rolls his eyes. "I don't care about Persian. I'm just using her, kay?!"**

 **000**

Luvdisc was now held by Chansey, who was preparing to jump.

"Maybe… we could leave the challenge to Pidgeotto…" Chansey said nervously to Luvdisc.

Luvdisc scoffs, rolling her eyes. "That dumb bird would just attack everything in sight! We have to supervise him to prevent that from happening… I don't want a mystery dungeon massacre!"

Chansey sighs submissively. "I guess… but Pidgeotto doesn't seem that bad…"

"Well… how about Granbull?!" Luvdisc asked.

Granbull, who was preparing to jump blinked as she heard the two's conversation. She shook her head as she jumped into the pit. Ditto transformed into Chandelure and began descending the pit via levitation.

Chansey shushes Luvdisc. "You're giving us a bad first impression, dude…"

Luvdisc sighs. "Sorry… it's impulsive. Just jump already, Chansey." She deadpanned.

Chansey nods, stepping into the pit. The other remaining contestants were then all jumping into the pit one by one… spare for a specific two… Dunsparce and Machop.

The two remained above ground, staring into the pit in fear. Well, fake fear for Dunsparce.

Machop's feet were shaking violently. "What if w-we die if we jump? Why did Kirlia have to leave us…"

"This proves that us two, are the weakest people on this island." Dunsparce replied nonchalantly.

Tears starting to fall on Machop's eyes. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry!"

Dunsparce sighed as he squatted on the ground. "I'll just… sit in the meantime."

 **-000-**

Persian and Grotle looked around, examining their surroundings. They were in an ancient looking chamber. Moss was growing on the walls and the floors. Dust caked the floor of the chamber as Persian coughs because of her dust allergies.

They weren't alone however, Spinda, Bunnelby and Teddiursa were also inside the room. Teddiursa was face-planted on the floor, legs slightly broken from the fall  
"Errr… Teddiursa, let's go." Bunnelby mumbles as he helps Teddiursa up.

The bear nodded as she managed to stand up but her legs were shaking. "Let's go! Don't mind me! I'll live!"

The bunny nodded nervously as he lead the bear out of the chamber.

The camera pans back to the Winners' duo.

"Are you okay, Persian?" Grotle asked Persian in fake concern.

Persian nods with a small blush. "I'm fine… t-thank you for helping me down…"

Spinda scowls at the two as she stood up. "Your love is too weird!"

Persian ignores Spinda, looking around. "Where are the others? Didn't they all fall down from the same pit…" She turns to Spinda. "Spinda, did anyone jump with you?"

Spinda rolls her eyes. "Aside from Teddiursa and Bunnelby, who just left… Roselia's weird group also jumped with us…"

Persian blinks in realization. "The pit… doesn't lead to the same chamber… we're in the same dungeon but we all start out at different areas…" She turns to Grotle. "Do you think Diglett knows?"

Grotle shrugs. "He'll find a way. In the meantime, let's try to find the key."

Persian hesitantly nods as she follows the Grotle into a different hallway. Spinda groaned as she struggled to stand up.

"Curse you, weak legs!" Spinda shouted.

 **000**

 **\- Persian: Persian licks her paws nervous as her tail shook quickly. "Grotle is… nicer than what I expected." But a frown then formed on her face. "I… know what he's done… as a businessman… and it's all not good…"**

 **000**  
Chansey was still carrying Luvdisc as she ran through the hallway, searching for the key. Luvdisc was now snoozing, which was a big help to Chansey since the fish might distract her if she was awake, besides the fish was still drained from her outburst yesterday.

Chansey looks around as she ran "Key… key… where are you?"

Chansey quickly reached a dead end. She frowned at this. "Crud!"

As she turned around, she was met with the confused expression belonging to…

Kirlia

The valley girl rubbed the back of her head in confusion. "Like, please let me pass or something."

"It's a dead end…" Chansey mumbled.

Kirlia blinks in confusion. "Wut? I can see a hallway behind you…" She sneers. "Are you like… stalling me? I'm like totally sure that Machop and Dunsparce are still up there so I would have to like carry the team."

Chansey smiles weakly, extending a hand at the ballerina. "Let's talk heart-"

Kirlia quickly smacked Chansey's hand out of the way. It's not that Kirlia was mean-spirited or anything, she was being competitive for the challenge. Luvdisc suddenly woke up from Kirlia's mild violence.

Luvdisc scowls. "I HEARD VIOLENCE! THEY DESERVE TO DIE!"

Chansey meeped as Luvdisc shot a Water Gun at Kirlia. Kirlia shrieked as she was now covered with water. She shuddered from the coldness of the water.  
"L-Luvdisc, what was that for? I thought that you hated v-vio" Kirlia sneezes. "violence!"

Luvdisc sniffles. "NO MORE VIOLENCE…" Her eyes bugged out violently. "WAR! MYDADDIED!" She then closes her eyes as she began to hyperventilate. "I'm… fine now…" Luvdisc now returns to her sleep.

"..." Both Chansey and Kirlia said nothing about that.

"Wow…" Chansey finally managed to say.

Kirlia meeped before running away in fear. Chansey sighed as she eyed Luvdisc with concern.

Chansey scratches the back of her head. "I don't know what to do with you…"

Chansey nearly jumped as she heard a clicking sound behind her. She slowly turned around… to find a hallway. Chansey was getting more and more confused by this.  
"But… this was a dead end…" Chansey flabbergasted, rubbing her eyes. "Maybe… I might've drunk too much mead…" She shakes her head. "Whatever… I need to find the key and win this challenge."

Chansey mustered enough courage to continue further into the hallway.

 **000**

Diglett was exploring the tunnels underneath the dungeon. The mole already checked about three chambers yet there was no key to be found in any of the three.

"Key key… as long as it's not Klefki…" Diglett said to himself. He snickers before shaking his head. "No time for puns… besides… good guys don't make jokes…"

Diglett then hears some footsteps from above. Diglett furrowed a brow in confusion. He tunneled above…

And he found himself in a strange chamber. To one side of the chamber were some monitors… Diglett was surprised to find… footage from the entire island can be seen on the video monitors… There was also a strange metal box next to the monitors.

Diglett looked confused. "What the-"

Before he could finish Diglett gulped at the loud footsteps that can be heard nearby. Hastily, Diglett dug back down.

 **-000-**

Druddigon, Chandelure and Klefki were traversing the dungeon as a group, seeing as they're all from the same team. Klefki was screaming as Chandelure was dragging her.

Klefki was panicking, with a cartoony face. "CHANDELURE! LET ME GO! I WOULD'VE DIED! "

"It's okay… at least your pathetic life would have a purpose… dying!" Chandelure shouted. She chuckles, tone strangely coated with pain.  
Klefki continues to scream, irritating Druddigon.

"Shut up! You're getting too loud! Sheesh!" Druddigon grumbles, rolling his eyes. "We have no time for lollygagging. We have to find the key!"  
Klefki whimpers even louder as Druddigon chided her cowardice. "Please don't use me as a key!"

Chandelure just creepily hummed in the background. "I'm tempted."

Druddigon quickly stopped. Chandelure and Klefki both instinctively stopped behind him.

"Dragontales, is something the matter?" Chandelure asked quietly.

Druddigon shakes his head. "Nah… I thought that I heard something…"

Chandelure turns to Klefki with a smile. "Klefki! The Pokemon wants to feast on you now! Consider yourself lucky!"

Druddigon shushes the two. "Shush. If it's a Pokemon, we don't want battle them, kay… Pheromosa did say that it was more powerful than her."

Chandelure closing her eyes calmly. "Then we shouldn't worry… Pheromosa is quite weak… so the Pokemon might be just as weak…"

S-still… they might tear me to bits!" Klefki panicked.

"Then you'll be renamed to Bitsy… what a wondrous future you have in store…" Chandelure commented.

Klefki visually cringes.

 **000**

 **\- Chandelure: Chandelure chuckles warmly. "Klefki is such a funny individual. I can't help but chuckle at her words."**

 **000**

Klefki quickly hid behind Chandelure as a thumping sound became audible.

"Errr… can I use you as bait? Please?" Klefki asked.

"I beg to differ… for your role in this game is the bait… besides, you are far more crunchy than me… and I'm a ghost type…" Chandelure replied.

Druddigon shushes the two. "Shut it! It's getting closer!"

Druddigon steeled himself while his teammates were idly floating behind him as the thumping got louder. A large shadow formed in front of everyone. And… appearing before the group was…

…

…

Both Chandelure and Druddigon were quiet, but Klefki on the other hand...

"KILL IT WITH FIRE AND PEROXIDE!" Klefki panicked.

A Jigglypuff was daintily staring at the trio. Klefki's mouth was foaming in fear. Chandelure looked calm while Druddigon merely looked uncomfortable due to the type advantage.

Chandelure calmly approached the Jigglypuff. "Hello there, little thing."

Jigglypuff paled as it noticed Chandelure's flames before rolling away quickly. Chandelure giggled, turning to Klefki.  
"What a cute individual." Chandelure said.

"KILL THAT HELLSPAWN WITH FIRE!" Kefkli panicked still.

"Chill. It's only a Jigglypuff." Druddigon drawls with an unamused expression. "Arceus! You're virtually worthless, Klefki."

Klefki whimpered. "S-Sorry."

 **000**

 **\- Klefki: "I p-panicked, okay… I'm not good with this…"**

 **000**

 **\- Druddigon: "Dang. Chandelure is a savage… on the other hand, Klefki needs to grow a pair or else we'll lose and she'll leave."**

 **000**

Pidgeotto smirked as he flew around the chambers freely. He was lucky that he was alone since he knew that Chansey and Luvdisc would just drag him down. He exits into a hallway with a blank expression.

He looks left then right before deciding to fly to the right direction. His mind was quickly overwhelmed with thoughts of losing as he continued to traverse the dungeon.

"Ugh! Luvdisc and Chansey… why did you have to pick me for your team?!" Pidgeotto grumbles with a bitter expression.

Pidgeotto stopped as a blur passed through him. He blinked in confusion. "Blur?... Wait a minute… "

He turned to the direction where the blur was heading. He frowned as he stretched his wings. "Someone is trying to steal first place from me again…"

Pidgeotto furiously flew to the direction of the blob.

 **000**

 **\- Pidgeotto: Pidgeotto's wings were on his head. "I feel like a fool…"**

 **000**

Seviper and Zangoose both looked livid as Sylveon was clinging to Zangoose's leg with a pout. The Eeveelution somehow found them in the middle of a chamber. Zangoose stiffly followed Seviper as he spoke.

"Seviper… Sylveon… is irking me…" Zangoose said.

"I'm right here, you know!" Sylveon shouted, before nuzzling Zangoose's legs. "Besides… your leg is so furry! Me likey!" She purrs happily. "You're now my most favorite contestant!"

Zangoose groaned as he attempts to shake Sylveon off but the fox's claws sunk deeper into the mongoose's flesh. Zangoose didn't react due to his high pain tolerance but nevertheless, he still felt uncomfortable.

"Get off…" Zangoose mumbled.

"Nada!" Sylveon shouted, sticking out her tongue. "You can watch me and-"

"...Arceus! You're so annoying!..." Zangoose shouted.

Sylveon gaped in surprise before muttering to herself as she continued to dig in deeper into Zangoose's flesh. Seviper looks at the two… somewhat enviously.

"Zangoose doesn't let me do that…" Seviper said quietly.

"..." Both Zangoose and Sylveon said nothing, as an awkward silence quickly took over. No one would even bother to talk.

"I WOULD BREAK THE SILENCE!" Sylveon shouted, turning to Zangoose. "Do you like me now?"

"...No..." Zangoose simply replied.

"Poop tarts…" Sylveon said.

 **000**

 **\- Sylveon: "I don't really have some allies right now so I need to step up my game… or else…" Sylveon gulps. "I'll be the one leaving.**

 **000**

 **-Zangoose: "Seviper was right, we should've picked the rabbit."**

 **000**  
Persian shyly followed Grotle around the dungeon. She was quite nervous. Grotle was… a corrupt man to say the least so Persian didn't exactly trusted him that much… but she had hope that Grotle might be nice guy underneath.

Grotle turns to Persian, furrowing his brow. "Are you okay? You haven't said a word after we exited the first chamber. Is something wrong?"

Persian woke up, as if she snapped out of a trance. "Oh? Sorry, I was t-thinking too much on something…"

"Hmmm… " Grotle's gaze weakens as he cocks his head to the floor.

Persian sighs as she continues to follow Grotle… until she bumps into Grotle. The turtle stopped for some reason. She shyly peers over the turtle… and noticed the Grotle's eyes were closed. Grotle was thinking to himself about something.

"…" Persian tilts her head in confusion. After a while, Persian winced as Grotle suddenly shook his head and continued to move.

 **000**

 **\- Persian: Oh my… for a minute there, I thought that Grotle could read my mind… it's unnerving actually…**

 **000**  
Persian takes a deep breath as she began to walk aside Grotle with a weak grin. Grotle stared at her with an expressionless face.

Persian turns to Grotle sheepishly. "Grotle… what are you thinking?"

"Lewd." Grotle simply replied.

Persian blinks. "Huh? That's… strange."

Grotle rolls his eyes. "Just get a move on…" He then scuttles ahead of the feline.

Persian reaches for Grotle in an attempt to catch up. "W-wait up!"

Persian and Grotle both stopped as a familiar caribou stood in their path. Stantler.

Stantler looked… really tired as he stared at the duo.

"Hmm?" Stantler furrows his brow. He sighs in relief. "For a minute there… I thought that you guys were dungeon monsters…"

"Stantler, right? You're one of the silent people… you should really talk more so we could know more about you." Persian advised.

"… it would just put a target on my back… if you would excuse me, I have a key to find…" Stantler replied, nonchalantly walked past the duo, mumbling to himself. Persian daintily stroked her chin.

"That conversation… was quite short." Persian said.

"Well… he's just playing the game. We need to play the game too so let's go." Grotle said.

Persian politely shakes her head. "Errr… why don't we interact? Diglett can get the key for us anyway."

Grotle casts the feline a 'really?!' look. "We don't have time. We can talk after the challenge."

Persian places a paw on Grotle. "Grotle… it would be quick… then we can search for the keys…"

Grotle forced a smile as he walked away. Persian sighed as she followed.

 **000**

 **\- Persian: "Grotle can be… difficult… I just want him to open up… I've been sheltered all my life… but I watched a lot of documentaries." Persian smiles warmly. "They were all fascinating… Grotle is like a documentary… fascinating… but he just won't fit into the cartridge. Stantler, on the other hand, is… silent… just like Grumpig… I wonder what are their reasons to be silent." She giggles. "I feel like a detective when I think too much of it."**

 **000**

Teddiursa peered into a hallway to see if there are any enemies lurking. Teddiursa then turned to Bunnelby, who was standing behind her. She makes a hand gesture, signifying that there are no enemies lurking about.

"If there is no one nearby, you know that you can just tell me outright without the hand gestures." Bunnelby flatly said.

Teddiursa pouts. "But I work so hard on that!" She giggling as she starts to walks into a new hallway. "Let's go, Bunnelby! Keys are not easy to find after all!"

Bunnelby blushes as Teddiursa grabbed his paw. "..."

Teddiursa pulls Bunnelby, dragging the bunny through the hallway. She was noticeably slow due to her injured legs.. They turned right, then another right before entering a chamber.

Teddiursa looks around for the key. Bunnelby yawns as he helps her look. Bunnelby padded to a small chest, laying on the floor.

Bunnelby turns to Teddiursa. "Teddiursa, there's a chest here…"

Teddiursa nods. "Okay… but you can call me Leah~"

"I'll take note of that… but for now… chest." Bunnelby mumbled.

Teddiursa nodded once more as she approached the chest. Bunnelby wipes off some dust on top of the chest. Teddiursa coughs from the dust. Bunnelby rubbed the lid with a frown.

"Do you think that this would be a trap?" Bunnelby asked.

Teddiursa shrugs. "Meh! We can take it!"

Bunnelby slowly opened the chest. Teddiursa winced as the rabbit lifted another chest.

"Goody… a chest… the key must be inside it!" Teddiursa drawls sarcastically.

"I still think that this is a trap…" Bunnelby said silently.

 **-000-**

Druddigon, Klefki and Chandelure rushed into another chamber after the Jigglypuff encounter. Like most chambers, the chamber they were in was empty Klefki hastily floated to the corner as she continued to panic. Chandelure yawned as she hovered lower. Druddigon leaned against the wall with a tired expression.

"Sooo… do we have any leads?" Druddigon queries his teammates. He turns to Chandelure. "Chandelure, all you've been doing we roasting Klefki back and forth."

"That is my role… do not question my role," muttered Chandelure, closing her eyes in prayer. She opened her eyes with a chuckle. "The roles we play are vital to determine the outcome of this game…"

Klefki winced. "Shut up, Chandelure! Your… words cut through me like a double-edged sword…"

Chandelure furrows a brow. "Klefki… don't be a rain cloud… aren't you glad that my roasting suddenly decreased?"

"... Yeah." Klefki admitted.

"... I see… well… words do not grow on trees ,so I should think more into that…" Chandelure mutters, closing her eyes in thought.

"... oh look! A chest!" Klefki noticed.

Druddigon and Chandelure both turned to the direction Klefki was pointing. A small yet cute chest was sitting on the ground, virtually untouched.

"Good eye, Klefki." Druddigon compliment the keychain, flashing a thumbs up.

"Yes! I did something!" Klefki shouted happily.

Druddigon carefully approaches the chest. He squatted directly in front of it as he blew off some dust on the chest's lid.

Chandelure and Klefki watched him in anticipation as the dragon slowly opens the chest.

"Puff?" A Jigglypuff was now staring at Druddigon, tilting its head cutely as it slowly emerged from the box.

"AAAHHHHHHHHH!" Klefki screamed in utter horror. "IT'S THE HELLSPAWN AGAIN!"

The Jigglypuff jumps out of the box then clumsily wobbles to Klefki. It waves cutely at the keychain. "Puff."

"..." Klefki fell to the floor and fainted.

Druddigon face-palms.

 **000**

 **\- Druddigon: He frowns at the camera. "Wow… just when I thought that Klefki was useful… this happens!"**

 **000**

 **\- Klefki: "It's not my fault that demon went up to me! Did you see those eyes?! They have no soul!"**

 **000**

Spinda groans as she staggered through a pitch black hallway. She kept bumping into the wall and kept tripping over small pebbles.

"This dungeon… is not normal!" Spinda mumbled with a grumpy expression. "Where's the light switch to this place?!"

She hissed as she tripped over a crack on the floor. "Dammit! I'm too normal for this show!"

Grumpig passed by, using his psychic powers to see through the darkness.

"..." Grumpig just rolls his eyes and continued on normally.

"HELP ME, DAMMIT! I THOUGHT I SAW SOMEONE!" Spinda groans. "I CAN'T MOVE!"

"..." Grumpig groans and turns back. He helps Spinda up.

Spinda blinks in confusion as she felt someone help her up. "Huh? Does my guardian angel exist in this realm?"

"..." Grumpig just cringes and helps her through the dungeon.

As the two emerged into a well-lit chamber, Spinda claps her hands.

"Wow! Guardian angel, I thank you!" Spinda says, which was quite weird for the self-proclaimed normies.

"..." Grumpig quickly regrets his decision.

Spinda turns around and quickly noticed Grumpig behind her. She scowls. "You're weird, hiding behind others like a creep!"

"..." Grumpig face-palms hard.

Spinda rolls her eyes, turning around. "I don't have to time to mingle with-" Spinda trips over a crack once more. Spinda groans. "Help me, guardian angel! Grumpig might catch me!"

"...No." Grumpig isn't making the same mistake and leaves Spinda to herself this time.

"Huh? My guardian angel strangely sounds like Grumpig…" Spinda mutters, struggling to stand up.

 **000**

 **-Grumpig: Grumpig slowly hits his head to the side of the confessional repeatedly.**

 **000**

Bergmite, Phanpy and Roselia were travelling the dungeon together as a team. Roselia looks confused as Bergmite was distancing himself from Phanpy, who was searching the area for the key.

Roselia slowly walks backwards, aligning herself with Bergmite. The Grass Type then whispers to Bergmite. "Why are you isolating yourself from the team? Do you not like us? I know that you're a prick but at least, socialize with us."

Bergmite gives Roselia a look. "Haha, very funny. I just… want some space is all. Is that illegal?"

Roselia chuckles nervously. "Sorry… I'm not an expert in socializing actually… but judging from your face, I think you're avoiding Phanpy."

Bergmite looked a little panicked and made sure Phanpy didn't hear that. "What are you talking about? Why would I ever avoid my own teammate? You should really stop assuming things like this, just saying."

Roselia shrugs with a sigh. "I guess you're right… it's only day two… not enough days for you to hate on Phanpy." She narrows her eyes. "Unless… you had a special moment?"

"Pff, nah, nothing like that. Like I said before, just want some space. Speaking of space." Bergmite said.

Roselia nods, walking ahead of the iceberg. The Grass Type now aligned herself with Phanpy.

"Soo… Phanpy… what's your strategy?" Roselia whispers to the elephant curiously.

"I h-have no strategy… I j-just get along with others n-naturally," stammers Phanpy.

Roselia nods. "I see…" She then furrows a brow. "Speaking of getting along-"

"Hey would you look at that, I think I see something up ahead." Bergmite interrupted.

Phanpy narrows her eyes forward. "Hmmm… Bergmite's right, I do see something!" Phanpy curls up into a ball then rolls forward. Roselia and Bergmite scuttles after her.

 **-000-**

The trio found themselves in a different looking chamber. A red rectangular carpet was laid out on the floor. There were a lot items neatly placed on it. A Kecleon stood on the carpet, arms folded.

"Errrr… I think we stumbled upon a Kecleon shop." Roselia informs her teammates.

"A what? Why the hell is there a shop in the middle of a dungeon?" Bergmite asked.

Roselia shrugs. "No property taxes?"

"HEY! I HEARD THAT! THE NAME'S BARTER! I'M THE OWNER OF THIS HERE SHOP!" The Keckleon shouts, gritting his teeth. "NO ONE QUESTIONS MY LOCATION CHOICES, CAPISCE?!"

"But… why in the middle of a dungeon?" Roselia queries in confusion.

"And why do you sound like Spinda?" Bergmite added.

"WHO THE FUCK IS SPINDA?! I'M BARTER!" Barter growled.

Phanpy looks in awe at a shiny reflective orb, laying on the mat. "Ooh! What's this shiny thing?"

"IT'S AN ESCAPE ORB, DON'T TOUCH IT, YOU BOOB!" Barter growls, clenching his fists.

"We should definitely touch it." Bergmite suggested.

Phanpy giggles as she touched the orb, rubbing it with her paw. "Ooh! It's very smoothe!"

"Why isn't it doing anything?" Bergmite muttered.

"It might be a scam!" Roselia suggested, narrowing her eyes in suspicion.

"SCAM?! WHERE?!" Barter shouts, looking around franticly.

"Arceus, if you can here me, I'll be a good little Bergmite if the escape orb works." Bergmite muttered, looking up as if praying.

Phanpy yelps as the orb began to glow. "EEEEKKK! It's g-glowing!"

"Wait, can it be?" Bergmite asked.

The orb suddenly vanished in thin air. Phanpy's paws, that was touching the orb, were now singed.

"Ow…" Phanpy whimpers, eyes slowly welling up with tears.

Bergmite looks up with a glare. "That doesn't count. You were supposed to take Phanpy with it, no good Bergmite for you dumbass."

"W-why do you want it to take me with it?" Phanpy queries, wiping off tears off her eyes.

Bergmite noticed he spoke out too loud and widened his eyes a little, now he's the dumbass. "Well, so that you may escape the dungeon first and win the challenge for us of course. What other possible reason could there be?"

"But we don't have the key yet." Roselia points out. "Geez Bergmite, it's only the first challenge and you're already being a jerkass."

"SNAP! NO MORE GOOD BARTER FOR YOU!" Barter chuckles stiffly.

Bergmite just groans and lays on the floor. "Why me?"

 **000**

 **Bergmite: "Roselia! For the love of all that is Almighty, stop making Phanpy suspicious and sending me to my death!"**

 **000**

Above ground, Pheromosa was hyperventilating nervously due to the fact that she invited Burst aka her idol aka her crush to the island. Buzzwole rolled his eyes as he leaned against an oak tree.

"Can't we just tell Burst that we don't need him?" Buzzwole suggested, crossing his arms. "Let's go call him while he's still not here!"

"I believe it's too late for calling." An unknown voice said. The two Ultra beasts turn around and see another Ultra Beast, except this one looked like he was from the circus, with blue, yellow, and pink stripes all over his body, buttons on his chest, high heels, and his head was a round ball, with blue, yellow, and pink spots.

This Ultra Beast is named Burst, as he swiped some dust off his body. "Man, Cog can sure make a rough landing when it comes to teleporting sometimes."

Buzzwole's left eye twitches. "Ugggh! He's here!"

"Oh my! If Minun was here, he would definitely call him a lollipop." Dunsparce commented with a goofy grin. He turns to Machop. "Don't you agree, fellow weakling?"

"Y-yeah," Machop stammers, feet shuffling nervously.

If Burst had eyes, he would've twitched them. He slowly walked to the two Pokemon. "Rule one, and only rule. Don't call me a lollipop, gumball machine, or anything related to that. Just call me Burst. Okay? Okay."

Machop nods submissively. "O-okay!"

Dunsparce fake faints. "Oh no! I'm sooo weak that a lolly is going to beat me!"

"..." Burst looked at the big hole then back at Dunsparce, he calmly picked up Dunsparce and he started taking him to said hole.

Dunsparce yawns. "Meh. I'm going to be dropped… again!"

Burst got to the hole, dropped him as he fell. Then took his head off and dropped that too in the hole. He started walking away as an explosion can be heard in the hole.

"Ouch." Dunsparce mumbled weakly from within the pit.

Machop shudders. "B-Burst, was it? D-don't hurt me!"

Pheromosa giggles as she eyes the fellow Ultra Beast in admiration. "Ah Burst… you haven't changed too much…" She blushes. "I…"

"Shut up! Burst is too… blech!" Buzzwole commented with a scowl.

Burst's head came back and he adjusted it. Burst then hugged Pheromosa. "And you haven't changed in beauty at all. Good to see you again."

Pheromosa blushes, rubbing the back of her head sheepishly. "Shucks… thanks…"

"STOP WITH ALL THE MUSHY STUFF! WE HAVE A CHALLENGE TO MANAGE, PHERO!" Buzzwole growls, losing his patience, which frightens Machop.

But Burst completely ignores Buzzwole on purpose, not wanting to ruin their moment. "Here, I got something for you along the way." Burst gives Pheromosa a small present.

"Oh thanks…" Pheromosa says, accepting the present.

Buzzwole is now pulling his antenna in irritation. "FUCK YA, BURST!"

The scene then fades to black.

 **-000-**

Chansey huffs as she decided to take a rest inside a chamber that she stumbled open. She gently sets Luvdisc down on the floor as she fell to the floor next to the fish.

"Luvdisc… I'm tired… we'll have to rely on Pidgeotto at this point." Chansey mumbles, nearly out of breath.

"Sorry dad… I couldn't save you…" Luvdisc mumbled as she continued to sleep peacefully.

Chansey leans against the wall, stretching her legs. "Ugh! This challenge is nuts! I would've preferred a cliff jump challenge rather than-"

"AAAAAAAAAAH!" Someone shouted.

Chansey winces as she pulls Luvdisc aside instinctively as a contestant from above, fell to the center of the room.

It was Dunsparce, groaning on the floor. "Ow…"

Chansey brings Luvdisc closer to her chest. "Are you… an alien?"

"No, it's just your average weakling Dunsparce." Dunsparce replied dryly.

"Oh…" Chansey says, slightly underwhelmed. "Though… you're not weak, dude…"

"Weak… weak…" Luvdisc mumbled in her sleep.

"Oh trust me, I'm weak alright, so weak." Dunsparce said, fake crying.

Suddenly, what fell down with Dunsparce was a weirdly colored ball.

"Oh my! A ball?" Chansey asks, tilting her head in curiosity.

"Wait...that ball, it looks just like-" Dunsparce started, but-

BOOOM!

The ball quickly exploded. Dunsparce was sent flying to the wall, hitting his head badly. Chansey managed to hold her guard. Luvdisc's eyes violently open.

"The war… is… it back?" Luvdisc asks, eyes welling up with tears.

"No, don't ask if I'm okay, I'm used to it by this point." Dunsparce said dryly. "Ow…"

"Are you-" Chansey starts.

"NO! WAR! STOP VIOLENCE!" Luvdisc compulsively shoots out a jet of water, aiming it at Dunsparce.

"Yes, please, add salt to the wound. Make my day." Dunsparce said sarcastically. "Ow…"

"Luvdisc, calm d-"

The fish closed her eyes as she shot water at the ceiling. Pebbles began to shower on them.

"This is officially the worst day of my life." Dunsparce commented, as pubbles were repeatedly falling on his head.

The ceiling began to shake violently as Luvdisc shot Hydro Pump at the ceiling.

"Luvdisc, wait! The ceiling is going to collapse!" Chansey warns, looking around worriedly.

"We're all going to die!" Dunsparce shouted, fake crying.

Chansey quickly tackles Luvdisc out of the chamber as parts of the ceiling began to fall.

"Oh look, they forgot me. How unexpected." Dunsparce said sarcastically.

Dunsparce looks around, thinking of ways to escape as a boulder blocks of the exit, where Chansey and Luvdisc escaped to.

"Well, that's just great." Dunsparce said, before all the damage caused the floor beneath him to fall.

"Aaaaaa!" Dunsparce shouted.

 **000**

 **\- Chansey and Luvdisc: Chansey cradles Luvdisc, singing her a lullaby to calm her down. "It's… okay Luvdisc, everything is going to be fine."**

" **No… WAR WOULD FIND US EVERYWHERE!" Luvdisc spits out, shaking in fear.**

 **000**

Pidgeotto is just casually flying around, chasing for the blur when…

"AAAAAH!" Dunsparce shouted, falling right into Pidgeotto.

Pidgeotto groans as he falls to the floor. His eyes widened as… he noticed that the ceiling above him collapsed! "AAAAAH!

"Why me?!" Dunsparce groaned, before he looked up and saw the ceiling collapse as well. "AAAAAH!" The two were crushed by the ceiling. But rest assured, they're fine.

 **000**

 **-Dunsparce: Dunsparce was covered in many bruises and bandages. "And this is the story of my life. Nothing but pain."**

 **000**

Chansey and Luvdisc were both hyperventilating as they both managed to escape from the chamber. Luvdisc was sweating heavily, spouting gibberish.

Chansey sighs, concerned for her friend. "Luvdisc… stop making me worry… it's bad for my headaches."

"Sorry…" Luvdisc murmurs with a disappointed expression. "I got carried away…"

"..." The two sighs as they rested for a moment. A certain electric fox was not happy as she ran into the two.

"No… why?! Arceus, why?! FUCKKKK YOU ALLL!" Jolteon screeches with a nervous laugh.

Jolteonon scampers away, screaming madly.

"... that was random…" Chansey comments with a frown.

 **-000-**

Granbull managed to hold out long despite travelling alone with Kricketune. The cricket was leading her with a nonchalant expression. Granbull… decided to reach out to Kricketune since she made a bad impression on him.

"Hey Kricketune, can we just… start over?" Granbull calmly asked. "We really shouldn't be fighting like this, we are a team after all.

"Only pansies start over," scoffs Kricketune, rolling his eyes. "In the span of two days, you made me hate you because of your… how can I say this... inability to not be a pansy."

Granbull frowns. "So what if I don't want violence, that doesn't mean I'm weak. You shouldn't end every conflict with a fist to someone's face. That's petty."

"Meh. I don't fight with my fi-" Kricketune pauses as he stares at his feelers. "Feelers. I only fight with my sharp wit."

"So basically me wanting peace just automatically makes me a pansy?" Granbull asked.

"Congrats. You described yourself." Kricketune drawls, clapping his feelers.

"... How are you an optimist, yet you're this rude? A true optimist would've still made some positive points for me. I'm sorry you're lying to yourself." Granbull said, walking past Kricketune.

"... no…" Kricketune grumbles.

 **000**

 **\- Granbull: "Just because Kricketune disagrees with me, doesn't mean I should stoop to his level." Granbull said, smiling calmly. "I am one with peace after all."**

 **000**

 **\- Kricketune: "..." Kricketune looks livid as he gapes at the camera.**

 **000**

Back to the surface, Burst helped Pheromosa open the present and it was a diamond necklace, in the shape of Burst's head.

Buzzwole was visibly cringing while Machop was crying tears of joy.

"They're… such… a… beautiful couple." Machop remarks, crying between words.

"They're not official." Buzzwole grunts.

"You like? You would not believe how hard it took for me to do this." Burst said.

"SHOULDN'T YOU BE IN ANOTHER ISLAND?!" Buzzwole points out, steaming in anger.

"Buzzwole… stop it! He's going to leave anyway so be nice!" Pheromosa shouted, scolding her co-host.

"Has anyone told you your eyes light up when you're angry? It's very alluring." Burst commented.

Pheromosa blushed. "Tha-"

Cog teleports in. "Burst, we have a problem."

Burst takes a deep breath. "Cog, do me a favor and have Harrison take care of it. Kinda in a moment here buddy."

Cog looks around and smiles sheepishly. "Sorry." He teleports away.

"I swear, I love the little guy, but he's so clueless sometimes." Burst commented.

Buzzwole frowns. "Just leave… you're just cameoing anyway… Pheromosa received your necklace al-

 **BOOOOOOOMMMM!**

Machop jumps in fear. "W-what was that?!"

Pheromosa frowns. "We… don't have explosives on the island…" She quickly turns to Buzzwole. "Do we?"

"Maybe it's Burst's head." Buzzwole shrugs it off. "No need-"

 **BOOOOOOOMMMMM!**

"Burst must have a lot of heads." Buzzwole commented with a nod.

"Buzzwole must have a lot of dense moments with those muscles blocking his thought process." Burst commented back with a nod.

"G-guys, there's two explosions! Burst only threw one head." Machop points out, legs shuffling nervously. "S-someone placed a bomb… but where..?"

"Alright Buzzwole, stop killing the contestants. That's not very nice now." Burst said.

"It's not Buzzwole…" Pheromosa says grimly. "We only dug the pit… we didn't venture into the dungeon… so… it has to be one of the contestants…"

"Well, I only have one contestant that would do that, and he's psychotic. So who do you have in your show that is WAY out there?" Burst asked.

Pheromosa gulps, twiddling her fingers. "Every… one…"

"... You're kidding?" Burst hopefully asked.

Pheromosa shakes her head. "Every. Single. One. Even Machop over there." Pheromosa gesturing to Machop, who nervously gulped.

"Look, we aren't just talking about your average Pokemon out of the looney bin. Who I'm talking about is someone who gives no shits about anyone's safety, including themselves. It's someone who would do something this destructive just to cause chaos and endanger everyone for their own goals. Someone who's sadistic, chaotic, and shows no empathy for others. Now I ask again, who in the hell is capable of causing such destruction?" Burst asked.

"Hmmm… all of them seem nice… judging from their application forms." Pheromosa answered.

Burst started walking back and forth. "Hmm, they probably hid all the fucked up shit about them, for the one fact that they knew they wouldn't get accepted if it was in there. So we're also talking about someone who's good at lying, and either planned something like this, or did it out of rage. Either or, this Pokemon is more fucked up than anyone here."

"... let's talk about this later… the explosion… happened… underground… the contestants are at risk." Pheromosa points out.

"Pheromosa, I'm sorry, but I think it's time to call it a day and end this challenge early. I may like finishing things tothe end, but there's no way I'm letting any of them get hurt for this. It's just not worth it." Burst advised.

Pheromosa nods, quickly turning to Buzzwole. "Buzz-"

Pheromosa blinked as the mosquito mysteriously disappeared. "Crap! Buzzwole could've worm holed everyone back here!"

 **-000-**

The situation… was not going well underground.

Bergmite, Roselia, Phanpy and Barter struggled to stand up as the ground shook from a strong explosion.

"FUCK! WHAT WAS THAT, ARCEUSNABBIT!" Barter grunts, looking a bit shaky.

"I swear Arceus, if this is payback from before-" Bergmite said, but-"

Parts of the ceiling began to rain down on them.

Phanpy quickly curls up into a ball in fear. "T-tell me when this is over."

"What… is happening… isn't this the first challenge only?" Roselia queries in confusion.

"QUICK! TAKE ALL OF THE ESCAPE ORBS AND USE IT TO ESCAPE!" Barter shouted hurling orbs at the trio.

"How the hell would it work this time?! The last one was a dud!" Bergmite shouted, holding onto his orb anyways.

Their orbs start to flicker as Barter nods with a smile. "Farewell… tell the world of my products…"

"Wowie, w-what's happening?!" Phanpy whimpers as her orb continued to flicker.

"Is this karma?!" Roselia asks.

"Alright Roselia! You can just go f-" Bergmite shouted, but-

The trio disappeared into thin air. The orbs shattered as they all fell to the floor.

"..." Barter closed his eyes.

 **-000-**

The contestants were now all above ground as Cog helped by teleporting them.

"Hmmm? What happened to the challenge?" Jolteon queried as she stands far away from the other contestants.

"Cog here just saved all of you. Thanks Cog." Burst thanked.

Cog saluted. "You're welcome Burst." Cog then teleports away.

"Errrr… I'm confused." Persian comments with a weak expression. "Who won? Who lost?"

"Ahem… none of you won… one of you placed a bomb underground… and it's only day two!" Pheromosa explains. "... but Luvdisc's group… is going to elimination…"

"But why?!" Pidgeotto squawked in disbelief.

"Luvdisc… nearly destroyed one part of the dungeon with her water moves." Pheromosa said bluntly. "So… Pink Players, you're coming with me to elimination. Bergmite's group will absorb the Pink Players after the elimination… since they're the first ones to return without Cog's help."

Luvdisc frowns as she turns to Chansey. "I'm… sorry, guys… I failed you all…"

"That is all…" Pheromosa finishes. "You may all… return back to camp…"

"Just… know this. Sure, this is a competition, sure, you're all in this for the money, or to have friends, or whatever reason for being here, but these are just challenges, this is just a show. It isn't worth risking your life for. And it's definitely not worth causing so much destruction to others. Everyone here have only one life, don't waste it here." Burst advised.

The contestants exchanged looks, before separating ways.

 **000**

 **\- Luvdisc: Luvdisc smiles glumly. "I failed my team… dangit… I might leave tonight… but I have hope!"**

 **000**

 **\- Persian: Persian smiles weakly. "Well… at least I know that I'm not first boot…" She frowns. "But… whoever placed that bomb is a monster!"**

 **000**

 **\- Kricketune: "Wasn't me…"**

 **000**

 **\- Bergmite: "At least it we got out before I slipped up more around Phanpy…" Bergmite shivers.**

 **000**

 **\- Granbull: "Honestly, if we would've continued, more tension would've been made between me and Kricketune. So I'm a little glad that it's over...but."**

 **000**

 **\- Klefki: "You're telling me, we were going to die in there?"! Klefki faints.**

 **000**

Chandelure was floating around the campgrounds, expression looking grim from the bomb accident. She was quite worried that a serious catastrophe occurred so early into the game. She quickly noticed Bergmite, who was leaning against a tree in thought.

She silently floated to the Ice type. "Bergmite… how are you coping?"

"I don't know, a lot of shit happened. And it obviously didn't help with that psycho elephant always with me." Bergmite replied.

"Do tell… this show… is getting quite tense… and we've only been here for two days… I sense sabotage." Chandelure muses.

"I don't know who set off that bomb, but Chandelure, you were right. About Phanpy." Bergmite said.

"I knew it… she is part of a cult." Chandelure drones with a curt nod.

"No, she's not in a cult… be she's definitely fucked up all the way to crazy land." Bergmite corrected.

"Hmmmm… curiouser and curiouser… I should look further into this…" Chandelure mutters. "And… about the bomb incident, I could fill in for Klefki and Druddigon. We are innocent." She then bows. "That is all."

Bergmite saw Chandelure leave and just laid there by the tree, just wanting some rest today.

 **-000-**

Nightfall came… and the Pink Players were all sitting around the bonfire as Pheromosa, Burst and Buzzwole were all waiting to determine who leaves or not.

"Ahem… there are three contestants sitting in front of me… but only two would stay… if the person who leaves… was responsible for the bomb incident… we're sending him or her to jail." Pheromosa said, initiating the first elimination ceremony.

Luvdisc gulps.

"Okay… we'll start off… with the voting…"

 **000**

 **\- Luvdisc: I…**

 **000**

"We have tallied the votes… I'll say them all since… we only have three contestants!" Pheromosa mutters. "First vote. Luvdisc."

Luvdisc gulps as her teeth starts to chatter.

"Second vote. Chansey."

Chansey looks guilty as she turns away.

"Third vote… Pidgeotto. It's a tie…" Pheromosa reveals.

"A… tie?" Luvdisc looks confused by Pheromosa's statement. "B-but how?"

"I… voted for myself." Chansey reveals with a frown.

"Okay… since Chansey voted for herself… that doesn't count sooo… we'll have a tie-breaker between Luvdisc and Pidgeotto." Pheromosa explains. "They would have to…"

…

"Battle."

Luvdisc's heart was quickly shattered as Pidgeotto sighed in relief.

"Errr… this is awkward… but… let… the tie-breaker… begin…"

 **-000-**

Luvdisc and Pidgeotto now stood on opposite sides of the area. Chansey sits on the stump near the back, gulping in worry.

 **(LUVDISC VS. PIDGEOTTO)**

Luvdisc was crying as she shot a Hydro Pump at the Pidgeotto. Pidgeotto quickly uses Gust to redirect the Hydro Pump back at Luvdisc.

Because of Luvdisc's immobility, the Hydro Pump hits her without fail. She frowns as she quickly flops to the bird rapidly, planting a wet kiss on Pidgeotto's talon.

This causes the avian to become confused, occasionally hitting himself.

The fish was crying as she hastily rammed her body to the avian.

This put Pidgeotto to the ground, but he got up and shook himself out of confusion. He then flew to Luvdisc and used Aerial Ace at Luvdisc.

Luvdisc hisses as the move collided with her. She then rammed Pidgeotto once more.

Pidgeotto managed to fly up and avoid the attack. He then collided with Luvdisc with Fly.

Luvdisc was in the verge of fainting. From the audience, Chansey was loudly cheering her on. Luvdisc forced a smile as she uses Hydro Pump at Pidgeotto.

Pidgeotto saw this and was not going to lose, not again. He uses Gust again to redirect Hydro Pump again.

Luvdisc's eye widened. She was not fast enough to dodge it…Luvdisc was doused by the water.

Luvdisc emerged from the water, her normal eyes replaced with anime swirls.

 **(LUVDISC DEFEATED!)**

"..." Pheromosa turns to Burst. "Revive her with a revive already… it's time for her to go…"

"No… Luvdisc…" Chansey's eyes were riddled with guilt before covering them with her arms.

Burst went over to Luvdisc, and gave her a revive. Luvdisc's eyes reopened.

"H-huh? Did I win?" Luvdisc queries in confusion.

"Luvdisc… you're… the first person eliminated on Total Pokemon Ultra Reboot…" Pheromosa revealed.

Luvdisc… gaped in surprised as Pidgeotto returned to his seat. "No… no… no…"

"Pidgeotto and Chansey… are both now part of the Dream Team… that is all… Burst would now be leaving too…" Pheromosa says somberly.

Luvdisc frowns as Buzzwole lifts her off the ground the carries her to the docks. Luvdisc was speechless.

"... you may now go…" Pheromosa finishes as she leaves the area with Burst.

Pidgeotto yawns as he hastily flew away… while Chansey sat on the stump…

She frowns as she noticed in the distance… a boat was slowly drifting away from shore.

 **(Farewell Luvdisc…)**

 **-000-**

Burst and Pheromosa were now by themselves on a hill.

"Well, I have to say, your show is…. Quite eventful." Burst commented.

"Yeah… it's overwhelming… I'm lo-"

Before Pheromosa can continue, Chandelure approached the two, bowing politely before speaking.

"I… think I have discovered the motive…" Chandelure starts.

"Chandelure… tell me…" Pheromosa murmurs.

"Sabotage." Chandelure mumbles. "Someone… is sabotaging the show… so that it would tank in ratings."

"... No." Burst mumbled.

"Pardon?" Chandelure queries. "Did I say something wrong?"

"No Chandelure, you're exactly right. It's just what you said…. Reminded me of my oldest foe." Burst replied.

"Do you think she did it?" Pheromosa questioned.

"I, am most certain. Especially after I got the funds and screwed over that fucker. There's no doubt in my mind she's taking it out on you for having your very own show. She always was the jealous type. "Burst replied.

"Hmmm…" Chandelure shakes her head. "That person you're talking of… must've hired someone to infiltrate the show to sabotage from the inside."

The winds blew more violently. The trio were all silent.

"Burst… worry about your show… I can try to do my best on my own…" Pheromosa managed to say.

"Yeah. I'll go. But," Burst started, as he got the necklace from before and wrapped it around Pheromosa. "I may not be here, but that won't ever mean I'll forget you. You are, without a doubt, the most beautiful Pokemon, I have ever seen in my entire life. With those diamond eyes, that long hair, everything about you just spells out beauty. And your personality just shines with amaze and wonder. But outside and inside is truly a one of a kind jewel to walk on this planet. I'll always be here for you, and I'll always love you, Pheromosa."

"... thanks Burst…" Pheromosa replied, blushing.

Burst went over to pick up his phone and speed dialed. "Cog, it's time I come home."

Moments later, Burst teleported away from the two.

"..." Chandelure frowns, as the wind suddenly stopped.

 **(Bye Bye Burst…)**

 **-000-**

 **Nihilego: And that ends this chapter. This was… a topsy-turvy chapter. The whole layout was quite jumbled up but I hope that you enjoyed it.**

 **Nihilego: Roran the Zoroark helped me write it too.  
Roran: This is what happens when ya borrow me Ultra Beast, I come in ta the rescue.**

 **Nihilego: Let's talk about… Luvdisc, the eliminated contestant of this chapter. Luvdisc… is one strange characters. She has combined traits of a lot of other contestants. Chansey, Jolteon, Spinda. You can find them in Luvdisc… Luvdisc had potential to make it far but losing first… might be her best placement… what's your opinion on her, Roran?**

 **Roran: Instant deathmarker the moment she decided ta rain a rock hellstorm on those three, but other than that. I didn't hate her, but Idk about liking her. Definitely had funny moments, not gonna lie.**

 **Nihilego: *nods* Other than that, Chandelure has a major presence for this chapter but not too much. Same with Persian. And… poor Dunsparce, good thing he has good pain tolerance. And that's basically it. Who leaves next? Will the sabotaging get worse? Find out next time on… TOTAL. POKEMON. ULTRA REBOOT!  
Roran: Wait! I didn't get ta- *The camera turns black**

 **-000-**

 _ **48th Luvdisc (Pink Player): Lost the tie-breaker battle against Pidgeotto.**_

 **-000-**

 _ **Spinda's Angels: Macargo, Spinda, Stantler**_

 _ **Weaklings: Dunsparce, Kirlia, Machop**_

 _ **Ornamentals: Chandelure, Druddigon, Klefki**_

 _ **Fantastic Flygons: Bunnelby, Grumpig, Teddiursa**_

 _ **Minun's Group: Ditto, Fletchinder, Minun**_

 _ **Great Granbulls: Granbull, Jolteon, Kricketune**_

 _ **Winners: Diglett, Grotle, Persian**_

 _ **Sevangoose: Seviper, Sylveon, Zangoose**_

 _ **Dream Team: Bergmite, Phanpy, Roselia, Chansey, Pidgeotto**_

 **-000-**

 **Nihilego: *camera turns back on* And don't forget to read Total Burst Island!**

 **Roran: That is where he came from after all, so if ya want more of the lovable bastard Burst, go there for a good time!  
Luvdisc: Review if you don't want anymore violence like I do!**


End file.
